By Means of Being a Teacher
by Roux Marlet
Summary: Demi menghindari kegagalan bertubi-tubi, Seijuurou Akashi menghalalkan segala cara. Kesuksesannya absolut di mata orang. Tapi kali itu, ia jatuh dalam kesalahan yang fatal... / Yuuma Isogai tidak bisa memutuskan. Tapi ini demi tegaknya keadilan... / Future-AR, Sidestory of "By Means of a Miracle" #SariRoti #Korolympic.
1. Chapter 1: The Report

"Meja empat!" seru pria berambut cokelat dari balik pintu.

"Sebentar, Furihata- _san_ ," sahut salah satu pelayan laki-laki yang mondar-mandir.

"Tidak pernah ada _peak hour_ segila ini. Bahkan semua meja di luar penuh!" timpal pelayan lain yang berlari dengan tangan penuh nampan.

Kouki Furihata mengawasi tiga orang di seberang ruangan dengan was-was. "Meja empat sudah menunggu dari tadi. Ada langgananku di sana, jangan bikin dia kecewa. Nah, sudah jadi! Antarkan segera!"

Sebuah nampan dengan tiga gelas yang masing-masing berisi _milkshake vanilla_ , air sari jeruk, dan air mineral diantarkan ke meja empat. Gelas-gelas itu diraih ketiga pemesannya tanpa ucapan terima kasih—hanya satu yang berambut biru langit mengangguk sedikit pada si pelayan—dan pelayan berambut hitam itu membungkuk sopan sebelum undur diri.

Hanya satu kali pandangan si pelayan terpaku sejenak pada insan di meja nomor empat yang rasanya dikenalinya; setelahnya perhatiannya berpindah karena ada banyak pesanan lain untuk diantar di meja enam dan sembilan.

Saat itu siang hari, sembilan Januari. Di beberapa blok di sebelah utara baru saja ada pemakaman dua kawan lama. Dan di meja nomor empat itu Tetsuya Kuroko berkata,

"Aomine- _kun_ meninggal juga, baru semalam..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke** (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

.

.

.

.

.

 _A Sidestory of a_ **Kuroko no Basuke** _fanfiction_ ,

" **By Means of a Miracle** " (c) Roux Marlet

 **By Means of Being a Teacher** (c) Roux Marlet

.

.

.

.

.

 _Crossover, Future Alternate Reality._

 **Chapter 1: The Report**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Furihata- _san_... Orang itu langgananmu, 'kan?"

Pelayan yang baru saja masuk ke dapur membawa nampan kosong itu bertanya pada sang pemilik restoran.

"Yang berambut biru, iya."

"Dia cukup sering ke sini."

"Kau benar. Dia teman dari temanku yang seorang detektif. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja orang itu sering membawa berbagai macam teman ke sini. Ah, abaikan saja pendapatku ini, Furihata- _san_."

Sepeninggal si pelayan, pemilik restoran yang terkenal dengan kelezatan _burger_ -nya itu terdiam sementara tangannya masih menghitung lembaran uang secara otomatis. Selagi pikirannya melayang sedikit ke masa lalu, seseorang di meja lima memekik. Ada gelas minuman yang tersenggol dan isinya tumpah.

"Yuuma- _kun_!" panggil Furihata, tiba-tiba melihat kesempatan terbuka. "Urus meja lima dan _dengarkan baik-baik_."

"Siap!" Pelayan berambut hitam tadi sudah melesat kembali dalam hitungan detik, membawa serbet dan kain pel. Mendekati meja lima dan mengucapkan permisi, pelayan itu menyadari satu orang dari meja empat—pria berambut merah dengan aura mengintimidasi—bangkit berdiri lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tumpahan di meja lima tidak banyak. Segera, pekerjaan remeh itu selesai. Anak perempuan kecil yang tadi tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas itu terisak sementara ibunya berkata,

"Terima kasih. Bisa kami minta segelas _milkshake_ stroberi lagi?"

"Bisa. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Seulas senyum dipajang, pelayan itu menambahkan pada si anak, "Jangan menangis, ya."

Anak kecil itu terdiam, heran dengan tingkah seorang pelayan yang lain-dari-yang-lain dan penasaran akan orang itu. Namun yang datang mengantarkan _milkshake_ stroberi bukan pelayan yang sama.

Si rambut merah kembali dari kamar mandi ke tempat duduk di meja empat. Tak lama berselang, ketiga orang itu keluar dari Maji Burger. Berpisah jalan, sementara suasana suram membayangi ketiganya menyusul fakta bahwa tiga teman mereka sudah tiada.

Tidak ada manusia yang bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, dan Kouki Furihata kaget sekali ketika keesokan harinya mendapati berita utama di surat kabar tanggal sepuluh Januari.

" **Tiga Ditahan, Satu Meninggal: Kasus** _ **Doping**_ **Anak SMA Delapan Tahun Silam** " adalah judul besar di halaman depan.

"'Seorang pemilik restoran berinisial KF memberi informasi penting bagi kepolisian, yakni fakta bahwa tersangka SH dan TK sering terlihat membicarakan sesuatu yang penting di restorannya dalam enam bulan terakhir. Tersangka RK, yang nyaris tewas diracun oleh TK hari sebelumnya, sudah memberi keterangan mengenai kasus _doping_ delapan tahun yang lalu pada polisi dan akan segera diproses hukum. Seorang lagi, SA, dikabarkan meninggal.' Kau sudah dengar berita ini, Yuuma- _kun_?"

Yuuma Isogai mengangkat kepala dari kesibukannya mengelap meja. "Ya, Furihata- _san_."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran bahwa pelangganku itu pelakunya? Kau melihatnya membubuhkan racun dalam air jeruk itu?"

Si pelayan berambut pucuk menggeleng, tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak melihatnya. Hanya saja, menurutku, dia _punya_ aura membunuh yang kuat."

Berusia dua lusin dan sudah jauh lebih mapan, Yuuma Isogai bukannya cenayang atau apa. Pendidikan di kelas pembunuhan selama tahun terakhirnya di SMP dahululah yang membuat instingnya tajam dalam menilai orang. Dan di tahun terakhirnya bekerja penuh waktu di Maji Burger itu—sebelum akhirnya dia akan membuka rumah makan sendiri—rupanya terjadi sebuah kasus besar.

"Tapi Furihata- _san_ sendiri sudah menyadari ada yang janggal sejak enam bulan yang lalu, bukan?" Isogai melanjutkan.

"Yah... tapi tetap saja peringatanmu itu datang tepat waktu. Lalu, dalam waktu semenit saat kau mengelap tumpahan itu, apa yang kau dengar?"

"Tidak banyak," sahut Isogai, mengabaikan fakta bahwa atasannya itu menghalalkan kegiatan curi-dengar terhadap pelanggan sendiri—tapi, hei, hidup-mati seseorang dipertaruhkan dalam hal ini, jadi bolehlah. "Tapi aku mendengar satu nama yang membuatku berpikir, ini semua ada hubungannya dengan kasus waktu itu."

"Nama siapa?"

"Shigehiro Ogiwara."

"Anak yang meninggal karena keracunan _doping_ itu, ya?"

Isogai mengangguk. Masih jelas dalam ingatan si _ikemen_ perkataan Tetsuya Kuroko kemarin. Dan terima kasih pada Kouki Furihata karena bahkan inisial namanya tidak muncul dalam berita sebagai saksi pelapor. Yuuma Isogai sudah kenyang dengan pengalaman dikejar-kejar wartawan, meskipun perbuatannya kali ini telah meluputkan seseorang dari kematian yang hampir terjadi semalam dan sebetulnya sangat layak diapresiasi. Laporan Isogai adalah salah satu hal.

Satu dan lain hal, karena segala sesuatu di dunia ini saling berhubungan. Laporan Isogai yang didukung kesaksian Furihata, tindakan pencegahan Detektif Kagami dan informannya, serta kesigapan pasukan kepolisian di bawah perintah Kepala Polisi Hyuuga, semuanya merupakan usaha yang membuahkan bertahannya kehidupan seseorang, sekalipun orang itu adalah kriminal. Satu orang manusia tidak tewas karena bunuh diri berkat semua usaha itu.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Yuuma Isogai kaget adalah fakta bahwa Tetsuya Kuroko bekerja sebagai guru Taman Kanak-kanak.

"Dia seorang guru?!"

"Iya. Guru TK. Kenapa kau begitu terperanjat, Yuuma- _kun_?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, karena ingatan Isogai membuka ke masa beberapa tahun lalu saat seorang teman di SMA bertanya padanya,

" _Hei, Isogai... menurutmu apa yang membuat seseorang pantas disebut seorang guru?"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Reunion

(Sembilan tahun silam...)

Ponsel yang tergeletak di lantai di sisi kasur itu menjerit-jerit nyaring tanpa hasil. Pemiliknya enggan membuka mata. Sangat enggan, apalagi karena kejadian semalam yang membuatnya lelah lahir-batin. Sosok pemuda tanggung berusia lima belas itu merapatkan selimutnya yang tipis, mengabaikan sebuah panggilan lain tepat di telinganya.

" _Onii-san_!"

Ponsel berisik itu dimatikan oleh seseorang.

" _ONII-SAN_!"

Dua suara berseru bersamaan di telinga kiri dan kanan, membuat Yuuma Isogai langsung terduduk bangun. Kedua adiknya sudah siap dalam seragam yang identik.

"Hiroto- _nii_ sudah menunggumu di depan rumah."

"Kalian jangan terlambat di hari pertama."

Pemuda lima belas tahun itu lantas bergerak secepat yang ia bisa—hanya beberapa _Mach_ , tentu—dan sejenak kemudian, setelah berpamitan pada ibu dan adik-adiknya, dia sudah menemui Hiroto Maehara yang tampak bosan menunggu.

"Setengah jam aku di sini," gerutu si pemuda berambut oranye kecokelatan, tangan di saku celana. Dia tidak benar-benar marah, memang sengaja datang kepagian, siapa tahu—dan dugaannya benar—Yuuma Isogai terlambat bangun pagi itu.

"Maaf," gumam Isogai sambil membetulkan sepatunya yang baru separuh terpasang.

"Lain kali kalau kau pulang terlalu larut, telepon saja aku, biar kujemput."

"Bagaimana aku bisa meneleponmu kalau ponselku dicopet orang?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

 **Kuroko no Basuke** (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

.

.

.

 _A Sidestory of a_ **Kuroko no Basuke** _fanfiction_ ,

" **By Means of a Miracle** " (c) Roux Marlet

 **By Means of Being a Teacher** (c) Roux Marlet

.

.

.

.

.

 _Crossover, Future Alternate Reality. Some canon pairs to support the story; romance is not the main theme._

 **Chapter 2: The Unexpected Reunion**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Maehara mendapati bahwa sepasang antena di rambut Isogai melayu bagai pucuk tanaman yang lupa disirami. Tentu saja layu. Dia tahu betul tabiat rambut aneh sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Apalagi gara-gara semalam, Isogai kerja lembur lantaran kafe tempatnya biasa kerja paruh waktu ketempatan pesta ulang tahun seorang putra konglomerat dan pulangnya dia mengalami tragedi—kecopetan di jalan—yang membuatnya terpaksa mampir agak lama di kantor polisi untuk mengurus berbagai kartu dalam dompetnya yang hilang itu. Kantong ponsel yang jadi satu dengan dompet memang tidak membawa keuntungan selain praktis dan murah, dan kali ini Isogai kena batunya karena terlalu irit. Dia terpaksa pinjam ponsel adiknya untuk sementara.

Maehara juga tahu betul jalanan dari kafe itu ke pemukiman kumuh rumah keluarga Isogai berada teramat sangat sepi. Dan, seperti yang semua orang ketahui, malam hari yang sepi adalah waktu yang sangat ideal untuk berbuat kejahatan. Bukannya Maehara ingin kedengaran overprotektif, tapi, hei, Isogai adalah sahabatnya. Tidak salah mengkhawatirkan sahabatmu, bukan? Lagipula maksud hati menawarkan jemputan, jangan dibayangkan dia naik kendaraan mewah atau apa, Maehara bakal _hanya_ menemani jalan kaki—karena dia hanya punya sepeda dan tidak mungkin 'kan, dia memboncengkan Isogai naik benda itu?

"Untungnya gajiku ditransfer ke rekening tabungan," ujar Isogai sambil berjalan di sisi Maehara. "Ibuku bisa menangis darah kalau gajiku bulan Maret dicopet orang."

"Kok bisa sih kau kecopetan," sahut Maehara tak habis pikir. "Ke mana kemampuan bela dirimu dan kecepatan berlarimu yang terlatih di gunung 3-E?"

"Orang itu berlari lebih cepat dariku, dan semalam aku sudah lelah sekali."

"Makanya, jangan sok mau kerja lembur saat masa sekolah sudah dimulai!"

"Terima kasih, ya." Isogai tersenyum kecil. "Kau memang lebih bawel daripada ibuku."

"Lagipula, seharusnya kau mengambil bagian lebih banyak dari uang hadiah waktu itu. Teman-teman tidak akan keberatan."

"Tidak. Kita sudah pernah membahasnya, 'kan," Isogai berujar dengan nada menegur.

"Ha... baiklah! Jadi sekarang kau bisa dengarkan ceritaku?" Perubahan topik yang mendadak itu tidak jadi soal bagi sang _ikemen_ berambut hitam. Maehara berhenti sebentar untuk menciptakan efek dramatis, membuat Isogai mengangkat alis, menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya yang biasanya narsis.

Maehara sumringah. "Okano akhirnya menerimaku!"

Isogai skeptis. Dia ingin berkata, "Mana mungkin..." tapi binar cahaya di sepasang biji penglihatan Maehara mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jadi dia hanya berkata, "Wow. Selamat."

"Akhir pekan nanti kami akan kencan."

Bahu Maehara ditepuk pelan oleh Isogai yang nyengir kecil. "Pastikan kali ini akan awet ya, Maehara."

"Sudah kutetapkan, kok. Hinata Okano adalah belahan jiwaku."

Yuuma Isogai sangat ingin menyampaikan fakta bahwa kalimat serupa selalu diucapkan sang _casanova_ setiap kali jadian. Seingatnya, ini adalah yang kedua belas. Atau tiga belas, ya? Tapi Hinata Okano bukan gadis sembarangan. Di antara para siswi di kelas 3-E dulu, dialah yang paling atletis dengan kemampuan dan karakter yang kelaki-lakian. Apa Maehara sekarang sudah bosan dengan gadis feminin ya?

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Isogai?" Maehara nyengir.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Megu Kataoka."

"Kenapa dia?"

"Aduh, polosnya kawanku ini!" keluh Maehara, pura-pura histeris. "Dia tidak mungkin masuk ke sekolah negeri yang biasa saja ini kalau bukan demi mengejarmu, _ikemen_."

Isogai menjitak dahi sahabatnya. "Yang benar saja."

"Aw! Sakit, tahu!" Maehara berusaha menarik kerah seragam Isogai, tapi sasarannya berkelit sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Okano?" canda Isogai.

Tidak menjawab, Maehara malah berteriak sambil mengusap dahi, "Jangan sia-siakan usaha Koro- _sensei_ selama ini! Otakku bisa jadi tumpul, nih!"

"Ah, tidak mungkin!"

"Sini, kutarik pucuk rambut di kepalamu!"

"E-eh? Jangan!"

Kedua sohib itu saling kejar seperti anak kecil tanpa ingat bahwa mulai hari ini mereka sudah siswa SMA.

Perkara cewek yang ditaksir, soal sekolah, dan sedikit tentang kerja paruh waktu menelisip dalam tiap pembicaraan remaja laki-laki seusia mereka. Seolah kedua sohib ini adalah anak sekolahan biasa. Tadinya mereka memang anak-anak biasa, dan sekarang pun tetap manusia biasa. Yang luar biasa dari mereka adalah guru mereka selama kelas 3 SMP.

Dan efek pasca kejadian tanggal 13 Maret di tahun yang sama itu berkepanjangan. Setiap orang yang mendengar nama SMP Kunugigaoka minimal akan menoleh ingin tahu. Jadi baik Isogai maupun Maehara berharap, di hari pertama ini tidak akan terjadi keributan yang mirip dengan di hari kelulusan SMP mereka.

Namun saat satu per satu siswa baru diperkenalkan dalam upacara penerimaan pagi itu, mau tak mau fakta itu terungkap juga. Bisik-bisik segera terdengar di mana-mana. Tiga murid lulusan kelas 3-E SMP swasta Kunugigaoka yang terkenal itu bersekolah di SMA negeri Nagatacho di pinggir Kota Tokyo.

Megu Kataoka yang duduk beberapa baris di depan duo _ikemen-casanova_ itu terlihat cuek.

Ya. Mereka semua sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini juga. Karena dunia tidak berhenti berputar meski satu orang yang berharga tiada dan masa depan menjadi agak sulit bagi alumni kelas 3-E. Eksistensi Koro- _sensei_ telah sempat diungkap di media massa dan wartawan tak pernah berhenti memburu berita. Ada orang-orang tertentu yang tidak memburu kebenaran; hanya mementingkan cara bagaimana supaya artikelnya enak dibaca dan memuaskan khalayak.

Karasuma- _sensei_ dan Kepala Sekolah Gakuhou Asano memang menyembunyikan semua daftar alamat dan kontak anak-anak agar mereka atau keluarga mereka tidak direcoki oleh media selama liburan, namun setelah masa sekolah dimulai mereka harus menghadapi kenyataan.

Awal tahun ajaran baru, hari pertama di bangku SMA, dan berbagai tawaran masuk klub menghampiri. Tapi sebagian besar orang bertanya aneh-aneh.

"Bagaimana rasanya diajar oleh guru gurita?"

"Apakah dia betulan bisa menyemprotkan tinta?"

"Apa kalian diajari bahasa alien?"

"Apa dia punya anu—?"

—astaga. Maehara kepengin tertawa tapi tidak sanggup.

"Apa-apaan mereka ini," gumam Isogai, berusaha menyeruak kerumunan.

"Kenapa mereka tidak menanyai Kataoka, ya?" gerutu Maehara.

"Dia bisa bersikap dingin kalau diperlukan, sih. Orang jadi takut bertanya."

"Cobalah bersikap dingin, Isogai."

"Heh? Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Nanti pamorku di mata para cewek—"

"Kau 'kan sudah punya Okano."

"Siapa tahu dia berubah pikiran dan memutuskanku hari ini?"

Isogai memutar bola mata keemasannya. Aneh memang Maehara ini, tapi Isogai sedikit bersyukur sahabatnya itu masuk Nagatacho juga. Dekat rumah, alasannya. Klub sepak bolanya juga lumayan berprestasi. Apapun itu, rasanya beruntung memiliki teman dalam menghadapi hari pertama sekolah yang tidak pernah se- _hectic_ ini bagi Isogai.

"Kalau bersikap dingin, nanti kita tidak punya teman," ujar si _ikemen_ akhirnya. "Kau ingat 'kan, Koro- _sensei_ pernah berkata..."

Kalimat itu tidak selesai karena seseorang meraih bahu Isogai dari belakang. Menoleh otomatis, si pemilik rambut hitam berpucuk mendapati seorang murid baru berambut cokelat gelap tersenyum padanya. Tidak ada pandangan ingin tahu maupun niat untuk mengorek rahasia Koro- _sensei,_ dan kesan familier terbayang di ekspresinya.

"Yuuma dan Hiroto. Benar 'kan?" ujarnya.

Maehara mengernyit kecil, kentara sekali tidak mengingat wajah itu. Isogai yang lebih dahulu mendapatkan memorinya.

"Shigehiro, ya?"

Sang pemilik nama mengangguk, mata cokelatnya bersinar senang.

Maehara menjentikkan jari. "Ah... Si anak yang tidak bisa duduk diam?"

Shigehiro Ogiwara mengeluh keras.

"Dari empat tahun kebersamaan kita kau hanya bisa mengingat julukan kepanjangan itu, Hiroto...!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 _._

 _ **Author's Note**_ **.**

.

Nagatacho memang SMA Isogai di _canon_. Kataoka dulu pernah bilang akan masuk ke "sekolah negeri seperti Isogai" tapi tidak disebutkan dia meneruskan sekolah di mana. SMA Maehara dan Ogiwara juga tidak diketahui di _canon_ masing-masing, jadi begitulah ^^,,

 _Sidestory_ ini rencananya juga akan dibuat dalam 7 _chapter_ seperti **By Means of a Miracle**. Bagi yang belum membaca fanfiksi Kurobasu yang satu itu, disarankan untuk mampir ke sana dulu~

Terima kasih!

13.01.2017


	3. Chapter 3: The Enthusiasm

Ogiwara bertanya, "Jadi kalian mau masuk klub olahraga apa?"

Maehara langsung menjawab, sepak bola, tapi Isogai diam. Sebetulnya dia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk bergabung dengan klub tenis seperti waktu SMP dulu (sebelum dia dipindah ke kelas E, tentunya) tapi dengan jadwal kerja paruh waktunya yang semakin bertambah begini...

"Yuuma mau ikut klub basket, tidak?"

"Basket...?" Isogai membeo. Dia tidak pernah mencoba olahraga satu itu, sih. Tapi rasanya pemain basket itu harus bertubuh tinggi-tinggi seperti yang pernah dilihatnya di televisi, deh...

Ogiwara yang tingginya rata-rata seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. "Aku anggota tim basket saat SMP. Yang penting bukan tinggi badan, tapi kemauan."

"Er... mungkin aku—"

"Aku daftar basket, deh. Biar kutemani kau." Cengiran Maehara diulas sembari si pemilik rambut cokelat-oranye itu merangkul bahu Ogiwara. "Isogai hanya cinta tenis, tidak yang lain. Benar 'kan?"

Hanya cengiran salah tingkah yang bisa diberikan Isogai. Sekolah ini tidak melarang siswanya untuk bekerja paruh waktu—tidak seperti Kunugigaoka—tapi rasanya fakta itu tetap tidak menyenangkan untuk diumbar-umbar. Isogai memang tidak sampai hati untuk menolak dan untungnya Maehara menyelamatkannya.

"Benar begitu, Hiroto?" Ogiwara terlihat sangat antusias. "Janji, ya, kau akan daftar klub basket?"

"Ya, ya..." Maehara bertukar pandang sekilas dengan Isogai dan keduanya setuju sepikiran.

Shigehiro Ogiwara tidak berubah sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

 **Kuroko no Basuke** (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

.

.

.

 _A Sidestory of a_ **Kuroko no Basuke** _fanfiction_ ,

" **By Means of a Miracle** " (c) Roux Marlet

 **By Means of Being a Teacher** (c) Roux Marlet

.

.

.

.

.

 _Crossover, Future Alternate Reality, Canon Pairs._

 **Chapter 3: The Enthusiasm**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Isogai- _kun_."

"Hadir."

"Uehara- _san_."

"Hadir."

"Eri- _san_."

"Hadir."

"Ogiwara- _kun_."

"Saya hadir, _Sensei_!"

Beberapa bisikan terdengar. Bukan lagi tentang Koro- _sensei_ yang misterius, tapi tentang siswa di kursi terdepan yang tingkahnya berlebihan itu.

"Dipanggil presensi saja sampai berdiri dari kursi," gumam seseorang.

"Kau lihat kakinya? Dari tadi bergerak-gerak terus selama dia duduk."

"Setahuku dia daftar banyak sekali klub, lho. Apa dia bisa mengikuti semuanya?"

Kedua sohib lulusan Kunugigaoka juga mendengarnya dan sedikit-banyak merasa kasihan. Mereka tahu Ogiwara memang seperti itu sejak kecil—mereka bertiga teman satu kelas sejak kelas satu sampai kelas empat SD—dan karenanya Ogiwara tidak pernah punya teman. Orang-orang menganggapnya aneh.

Baru belakangan mereka tahu bahwa Shigehiro Ogiwara memang punya penyakit. Istilahnya ADHD— _Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder—_ dan karakteristiknya memang seperti itu; hiperaktif dan tidak bisa diam, fokusnya susah dikendalikan, dan antusiasmenya berlebihan. Kalau tidak salah, orang tuanya memindahkannya saat kelas empat karena penyakit itu menjadi-jadi; rumornya dia dulu sempat disekolahkan di rumah. Tapi menengok ceritanya tentang basket SMP, itu artinya dia sudah kembali bersekolah secara normal.

ADHD memang bisa diobati. Mungkin itu yang mendukung Ogiwara untuk bisa sekolah di SMP biasa. Tapi kepribadiannya itu, seperti tertinggal perkembangannya selama beberapa tahun. Pada minggu pertama di SMA, hal itu sudah sangat jelas terlihat dan, seperti yang bisa diduga, tidak ada yang mau bersahabat dengan Ogiwara. Bersikap ramah dan bicara seperlunya dengan orang itu dirasa sudah cukup.

Dan Maehara kaget betulan ketika di lapangan sepak bola dia menjumpai Ogiwara yang mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja bubar dari klub atletik.

"Jadi kau ikut klub atletik juga selain basket dan sepak bola?" Tercengang bertanya, karena Maehara saja hampir membatalkan niatnya masuk klub basket setelah melihat jadwal latihan yang padat bertumpuk-tumpuk antara dua klub.

"Aku ikut memanah dan klub memasak juga. Kata _Otou-san_ , itu bagus untuk melatih fokusku."

Maehara _speechless_. Lima klub dalam seminggu, selama setahun! Sebagus apa stamina Ogiwara, sih? Apa dia tidak bakal kecapekan nantinya?

"Aku tidak sabar untuk latihan basket perdana besok sore," lanjut Ogiwara, seolah tidak mau tahu reaksi Maehara. "Kau harus tahu, basket adalah klub pilihan utamaku."

"Ya, aku tahu." Kelihatan jelas, kok, tambah Maehara dalam hati, berusaha menyabarkan diri. Cara bicara Ogiwara itu seperti, uh, minta ditonjok.

"Kau tahu kenapa?"

Retorika. Maehara yang sedang _stretching_ menyahut sekenanya, memastikan Ogiwara bahwa dia mendengarkan. Dan alasannya diutarakan.

"Ada satu klub basket di Tokyo yang sangat luar biasa."

"Hmm?" Maehara memang tidak terlalu perhatian pada klub olahraga yang tidak diikutinya, jadi dia tidak punya bayangan klub sekolah mana yang dimaksud.

"Mereka masih SMP waktu itu, tapi kemampuan mereka sudah setara pemain NBA! Tapi mereka sekarang sudah kelas tiga SMA."

"Kau kecewa?"

"Ya, aku jadi tidak bisa bertanding melawan mereka lagi. Padahal itu impianku sejak aku melihat mereka di arena."

"Tapi kau sudah _pernah_ bertanding melawan mereka?"

"Betul. Saat aku kelas satu SMP dan mereka kelas tiga. Aku hanya bermain lima menit sih, karena masih yunior. Tapi kami kalah. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa suatu saat aku bisa mengalahkan mereka."

"Murid kelas tiga SMA sudah tidak diperbolehkan ikut klub, ya."

"Begitulah... karena selain ujian akhir, mereka perlu mempersiapkan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi juga, kurasa."

"Meski begitu, kau tetap ingin masuk klub basket?"

Ogiwara mengangguk bersemangat. "Aku ingin bisa meniru teknik-teknik hebat mereka. Kau pernah dengar _Emperor Eye_?"

Sebelum kisah panjang Ogiwara sempat tersampaikan, pelatih sepak bola memanggil semua anak untuk berkumpul.

"Mereka adalah _Generation of Miracles_ , dari SMP swasta Teiko yang terkenal itu."

Bisikan Ogiwara di dalam barisan masih mencapai telinga Maehara, meski lewat begitu saja. Dia tidak kenal SMP Teiko dan merasa tidak perlu tahu. Sekarang waktu kencannya jadi berkurang gara-gara ikut klub basket, meskipun pada kenyataannya Okano lebih suka kalau Maehara menghabiskan waktu berolahraga daripada keluyuran berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu pertama di tahun ajaran yang baru berlalu dengan pelajaran yang masih sedikit dan kegiatan klub yang sudah mulai digenjot. Kelas 1-3 sedang pelajaran olahraga di hari Senin pagi, dan materi untuk mengawalinya adalah perlombaan atletik dengan lari estafet sebagai lomba pertama. Kelas itu dibagi dalam kelompok-kelompok berjumlah lima orang, laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Isogai menjadi pelari terakhir dalam timnya. Sementara di garis _start_ , Maehara dan Ogiwara sama-sama bersaing untuk tim masing-masing. Tongkat dioper ke pelari kedua, tim Maehara mulai sedikit lebih cepat... Operan ke pelari ketiga. Pelari keempat. Tim Isogai baru saja sampai pelari ketiga. Sepertinya dalam tim Maehara banyak atlet-atlet lari.

Pelari kelima tim Maehara sudah tancap gas. Sudah kelihatan bahwa tim itu yang akan menang, dan Isogai bisa melihat ekspresi puas di wajah teman karibnya itu di kejauhan.

Seseorang menyerukan kata sandi dan Isogai mulai berlari. Dirasakannya pelari keempat dalam timnya sudah dekat di belakangnya dan diulurkannya tangan kiri untuk menerima tongkat. Pelari kelima tim Maehara ternyata lambat; Isogai merasa bisa mengejarnya. Salah satu siswi dalam timnya menyerukan semangat dari jauh dan sang _ikemen_ menambah kecepatan. Ada pelari kelima tim lain yang berusaha menyusul...

Fokus!

Garis _finish_ sudah di depan mata dan Isogai berhasil menyelip tim Maehara. Ini hanya pertandingan kecil tapi puas rasanya mengetahui fisikmu yang terlatih di gunung terpencil ternyata bermanfaat untuk pelajaran olahraga di kota. Isogai mencondongkan tubuh dan mempererat genggamannya pada tongkat kayu di tangan kanan. Dan...

...sampai!

Diiringi bunyi peluit sang guru olahraga, Isogai masuk garis _finish_ sambil menyerukan kemenangan, keempat teman dalam timnya berlari ke arahnya.

Tepat saat itu seperti ada cahaya kilat dari sebelah kanan dan Isogai menoleh, terlambat untuk menyadari satu pantangan atlet kalau sedang berlari kencang.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, sang _ikemen_ terjungkal kakinya sendiri—untungnya saat itu teman satu timnya menabraknya, dan keduanya sama-sama jatuh diiringi sorakan kemenangan dari teman-teman yang lain.

"Larimu cepat sekali, Isogai- _kun_!"

"Kau membuat kita menang!"

Isogai hanya mengusap belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa. Untung kakinya tidak terkilir dan kejadian tadi tidak kelihatan memalukan. Tapi Maehara menghampirinya dan bicara dengan serius saat mereka berpindah ke kotak pasir untuk lompat jauh,

" _Mereka menemukan kita."_

Dari nada bicaranya, orang bisa salah mengira Maehara sedang menyembunyikan narkoba dalam saku dan dalam keadaan digerebek polisi. Tapi bukan. Isogai paham apa yang dimaksud, dan matanya tengah mencari-cari sesama alumni 3-E yang satu lagi.

"Mereka yang waktu itu," kata Maehara, merujuk pada wartawan-wartawan di hari kelulusan.

"Kalau kita tidak lapor pada _Sensei_ , siapa yang tahu para wartawan itu akan menguntit kelas sepanjang hari atau tidak?" gumam Isogai, teringat betapa ambisiusnya mereka.

"Itu yang kupikirkan. Tapi bagaimana caranya membuat mereka pergi?"

"Memberi mereka sedikit berita?"

"Tapi orang tidak percaya akan kebenaran Koro- _sensei_."

"Kita akan bicara sesuai kenyataan. Kalau mereka mau terima, itu bagus. Kalau tidak, kita tidak akan mau diwawancarai lagi. Begitu saja?"

"Baiklah. Kau yang pergi ke mereka, aku lapor ke _Sensei_. Oke?"

"Ya..."

Sementara itu di luar pagar sekolah, persis di samping lapangan olahraga, dua orang wartawan yang kelihatan familier berjongkok sambil kasak-kusuk. Agak memisahkan diri, seorang wartawan perempuan yang sepertinya adalah rekan mereka, sedang mengamati sekitar.

"Dapat fotonya tadi!"

"Bagus. Anak-anak itu pindah ke lapangan berpasir sekarang. Ayo ke sana dan dapatkan lebih banyak foto."

Saat mereka berdiri, Isogai sudah ada di balik pagar dan mereka terkejut.

Salah satu dari mereka berteriak, "Hei—"

Kilatan cahaya lagi dari kamera. Isogai mengerjap bingung. Kenapa dia difoto?

"Kau punya waktu sebentar, Nak?" tanya yang barusan memotret.

"Kalian ingin tahu tentang Koro- _sensei_ , bukan?" Isogai balik bertanya. "Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, kalau memang iya. Kami di tengah jam pelajaran sekarang."

"Ah, sayang sekali, ukh—"

Wartawan yang perempuan menyikut temannya yang barusan bicara.

"Oke, kami tunggu sepulang sekolah. Di depan gerbang, bagaimana?" ujar si wartawan perempuan yang tampak jauh lebih muda dari dua rekannya.

"Baiklah," jawab Isogai.

"Ada berapa dari kalian di sini?"

"Tiga, termasuk aku."

"Kalian bertiga harus datang nanti, oke?"

"Akan kusampaikan pada yang lain, tapi belum tentu mereka bisa. Aku juga harus pergi sebelum jam empat."

"Oh, apa yang membuatmu terburu-buru sore ini?"

Isogai hampir habis sabar. "Aku bisa ketinggalan pelajaran. Nanti saja, tolong."

"Baiklah, tapi pastikan kalian bertiga bisa nanti. Oke?"

Isogai yang sudah berbalik tidak menjawab lagi; antusiasme ketiga orang itu menjengkelkan sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan Isogai dihadapkan pada fakta bahwa Maehara ada seleksi tim basket sementara Kataoka—dengar-dengar—ada _briefing_ regu pecinta alam persis setelah pulang sekolah.

"Aku tidak akan bisa masuk tim kalau tidak datang hari ini. Kenapa kau tidak minta wawancaranya sekarang saja?" ujar Maehara.

"Dan meninggalkan kelas begitu saja?" Isogai menyahut. "Bagaimana reaksi _Sensei_ saat kau melapor tadi?"

"Yah, beliau kelihatan tidak suka."

"Nah. Aku juga tidak suka ide kita meninggalkan kelas hanya demi wawancara begituan. Kita bukan selebriti."

"Kita _dulunya_ bukan," Maehara mengoreksi. "Tapi kau benar, Isogai. Menjadi sorotan perhatian tidak selamanya menyenangkan."

Mereka berdua ada di pinggir lapangan berpasir; giliran Isogai sudah terlewat karena dia bernomor urut satu dan Maehara tadi bilang, "Isogai sedang ke toilet," maka gilirannya dipindah jadi urutan terakhir.

"Yah, kuharap Kataoka bisa menemaniku," seloroh Isogai.

"Dia pasti bisa, sih," ujar Maehara sekenanya. "Demi _ikemen_ tercinta."

"Apa-apaan kau," timpal Isogai, mendorong bahu kawannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sekarang berniat masuk tim basket juga, jadinya?"

"Iya. Omongan Ogiwara membuatku penasaran."

"Penasaran?"

"Ada tokoh-tokoh jawara basket nasional di kota ini, kau tahu? Kabarnya permainan mereka amat-sangat-super-duper-muper luar biasa," Maehara menirukan gaya bicara Ogiwara dalam kisah yang dibagikan padanya, "dan aku cuma kepengin lihat sih. Berhubung mereka sudah kelas tiga, sepertinya mereka hanya akan bermain di semester ini—atau tidak sama sekali."

Isogai hanya manggut-manggut karena tidak tertarik pada basket, sementara pikirannya sedang merumuskan suatu rencana.

"Ah, aku harus bicara pada Kataoka sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Pass_!"

Maehara menerima operan bola berwarna oranye itu dengan mulus lalu menembak ke ring untuk kesekian kalinya. Sayang sekali, bolanya memantul. Peluit berbunyi. Sang _casanova_ keluar arena dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Permainanmu bagus, Hiroto!" seru Ogiwara keras-keras. Tidak membuat _mood_ Maehara membaik. Tembakannya hanya masuk tiga dari sepuluh; sepertinya dia tidak akan diterima dalam tim. Hei, dia baru saja belajar basket dalam satu minggu! Tapi Okano tidak akan senang kalau mendengar ceritanya tentang seleksi ternyata seburuk ini.

Ogiwara sendiri memasukkan sembilan dari sepuluh, dan teknik yang dikuasainya cukup bagus. Melihat pendaftar yang lain, hampir dapat dipastikan dia akan masuk ke tim inti.

"Kau hanya perlu fokus pada tanda kotak di ring itu sebelum menembak," ujar Ogiwara lagi.

"Terima kasih sarannya, tapi sudah terlanjur," gerutu Maehara sambil meraih botol minumnya. Ditenggaknya air dengan rakus. Basket lebih sulit daripada sepak bola rasanya. Si _casanova_ kembali memikirkan untuk batal ikut klub basket—mumpung masih minggu kedua sekolah.

"Jangan patah semangat, dong!" Lagi-lagi Ogiwara seolah bisa membaca pikiran. "Jadi pemain cadangan di tahun pertama itu sudah bagus."

"Kalau di sepak bola, itu artinya kau tidak pernah diturunkan ke lapangan," gerutu Maehara lagi.

Ogiwara tertawa. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pemuram begini, eh, Hiroto?"

Maehara tercenung. Ya, di kelas 3-E saja dia dikenal sebagai cowok ceria dan pembawa suasana hidup. Sebagai kontradiksi duo Itona-Kirara di geng Terasaka, barangkali. Masa' sejak pacaran dengan Okano dia jadi pemuram?

Tapi barusan saja untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup dia merasa gengsi terhadap seorang perempuan sampai-sampai jadi muram. Maehara tertawa karena biasanya Isogai-lah yang mengingatkannya sebelum hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Terima kasih, Ogiwara. Dan, uh, mulai sekarang kita saling panggil dengan nama keluarga saja, ya. Panggilan dengan nama kecil itu sudah tidak cocok."

"Eh, bukankah itu Yuuma?"

Ogiwara seolah tidak mendengarkan permintaan Maehara barusan, tapi keduanya kini memandang ke tepi lapangan, tepatnya di sebelah luar gerbang sekolah. Isogai sendirian di sana, berhadapan dengan sosok-sosok tak dikenal yang rasanya tak asing bagi Maehara.

Jadi rupanya Kataoka juga tidak bisa ikut wawancara.

Maehara bangkit berdiri. "Seleksinya sudah selesai, 'kan, Ogiwara? Boleh aku pulang sekarang?"

"Sepertinya boleh... Hei, Hiro—Maehara!"

Si _casanova_ sudah mencangklong tas dan melesat pergi secepat kakinya bisa membawanya. Dia punya firasat tidak enak tentang para wartawan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagian mananya yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"'Kan sudah kujelaskan pada kalian."

"Dari sisi kemanusiaan yang mana?" wartawan yang suka memotret bersikeras bertanya.

"Karena gurumu itu bukan manusia baik secara harafiah maupun kiasan." Wartawan satunya menambahkan.

"Aku sudah bilang—"

"Apakah dia mencuci otakmu dan teman-temanmu?"

Kesabaran Isogai diuji. Dia bakal terlambat ke kafe kalau pertanyaannya berputar-putar di tempat macam begini.

"Kami sudah menanyai dua puluh empat orang temanmu dan jawaban mereka sama semua. 'Koro- _sensei_ guru yang berharga.' Bagaimana bisa mereka bilang begitu kalau bukan karena doktrinasi yang dipaksakan?"

Dua puluh empat? Kalau ditambah tiga orang termasuk dirinya di Nagatacho... mereka sudah mendapatkan semua anak kelas 3-E sebagai narasumber?

Eh, kurang satu orang...

"Yang di SMA Kunugigaoka selalu tidak berhasil diwawancara," ujar si wartawan yang suka memotret dengan muka kecut. Isogai membayangkan trik setan apa yang dilakukan Karma Akabane terhadap mereka selama ini... Diliriknya si wartawan perempuan yang lebih banyak bersin dan mencatat, seolah minta pertolongan, tapi wanita itu terus diam. Sesekali bersin; sepertinya dia sedang tidak sehat.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar si _ikemen_ akhirnya, berusaha kedengaran tidak bisa dibantah.

"Wawancaranya belum selesai," balas si tukang potret.

Ah, nada suara yang selalu _low-profile_ seperti ini mana bisa dipakai untuk memerintah orang yang tak dikenal... tapi Isogai tidak menyerah, dia mengutarakan alasan jujur.

"Aku kerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe."

"Oh! Jadi kau sudah bekerja? Apakah keluargamu miskin?"

Respon yang tak terduga. Wartawan macam apa mereka ini? Pertanyaan tepat sasaran itu dibalas dengan sorot mata tersinggung dari mantan ketua kelas 3-E itu. Si wartawan perempuan menyikut temannya yang barusan bertanya itu.

"Maafkan dia, dia memang tidak tahu etika. Mungkin kami akan mewawancaraimu lagi besok. Bersama kedua temanmu, bisakah?"

Sebelum pertanyaan itu selesai, Isogai sudah berderap melangkah. Belum pernah hatinya terasa sepanas ini. Bahkan tidak oleh ejekan Gakushuu Asano yang menyindir soal dirinya yang terancam dikeluarkan dan menggelandang di jalanan gara-gara melanggar peraturan sekolah demi membiayai keluarganya.

Ketiga orang itu seharusnya sudah tidak berhak lagi bertanya. Seawam apapun Isogai terhadap kode etik jurnalistik, dia merasa pertanyaan tadi sudah kelewatan. Jadi dia bergegas menuju kafe hampir terbirit-birit, memastikan orang-orang itu tak sanggup mengejarnya, dan berhasil tiba tanpa terlambat.

Sampai empat jam berikutnya dia sibuk bekerja dan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk sementara. Sampai—

—Maehara masuk ke kafe itu bersama Kataoka, yang disebut lebih dulu masih berseragam olahraga. Tanpa diminta, Isogai mendekati meja mereka. Yang jelas bukan kencan yang mengantar mereka berdua ke satu meja.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung sembari membagikan dua daftar menu.

" _Mereka_ ada di luar," sahut Maehara. Sepasang manik tajam Kataoka menukik ke arah semak-semak di seberang jalan. Isogai hanya menghela napas.

"Mereka sengaja menguntitmu," ujar Kataoka. "Kami sudah mengikuti mereka sejak dari sekolah."

"'Duh. Kenapa ya," keluh Isogai. "Kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Jus alpukat."

"Susu cokelat."

"Baik. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Maehara bicara cepat-cepat, "Langsung ke pintu belakang ya, Isogai. Ogiwara menunggumu di sana."

Sepasang manik keemasan melebar dengan _notes_ di tangan. Jam kerjanya memang tepat habis saat itu—anggukan cepat dan langkah sigap menyertai lenyapnya si pelayan. Beberapa menit berselang, seorang pelayan lain membawakan pesanan kedua siswa SMA itu.

"Belum ada teman kita yang berada di sekitar sini," Maehara berkata, pandangannya fokus ke ponsel yang sedang mengakses media sosial.

Kataoka dengan sikap yang sama berujar, "Untungnya Ogiwara _-kun_ berhasil mengejarmu dan dia sudah bisa mengendarai sepeda motor. Sekarang kita lihat apa yang mereka mau. _"_

"Kalau mereka memang hanya ingin tahu tentang Koro- _sensei_ , mereka bisa menunggu kita berdua; dan begitu kita keluar mestinya mereka akan mencegat kita."

"Tapi kalau tujuan mereka lain, kita akan perlu bantuan..." ucapan Kataoka menggantung. Sosok-sosok di balik semak itu mengendap-endap keluar... ke samping kafe. Mereka sadar buruannya sedang kabur.

"Menyebalkan," umpat Maehara. Apa yang ditakutkannya menjadi kenyataan. Para wartawan itu pasti mengejar Isogai untuk membuat berita yang mengundang simpati banyak orang karena latar belakang keluarganya, dan bila dikait-kaitkan dengan berita tentang Koro- _sensei_ pastilah itu mendongkrak popularitas yang bersangkutan dengan cara yang sangat tidak Isogai sekali.

Saat itulah sang hawa di seberang Maehara berujar, "Ada satu yang di dekat sini!"

"Oke. Ayo."

Sambil mengertakkan gigi dan menyumpahi overantusiasme para pemburu berita itu, Maehara meninggalkan meja itu diikuti Kataoka yang menyimpan ponsel sambil berkata,

"Sebentar lagi Karma- _kun_ ke sini."

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued._


	4. Chapter 4: The Ethics

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melangkah di lorong yang suram dengan keriangan yang kontras. Semester baru di tahun terakhir SMA sudah tiba, ujian masuk perguruan tinggi hampir di pelupuk mata, dan bulan depan tim basket Touou akan bertanding untuk yang terakhir kali.

Maksudnya, pertandingan basket terakhir di mana Akademi Touou menurunkan Daiki Aomine ke arena. Kalau tidak salah, mereka akan melawan SMA Shuutoku.

Karena setelahnya ujian-ujian menanti.

Ponsel berdering, panggilan dijawab.

" _Momoi-_ san _, aku punya tugas tambahan untukmu,_ " ujar suara dari seberang.

Sang pemilik nama menjawab, "Tugas apa, Harasawa- _sensei_?"

Mendengarkan sejenak, berputar pada tumit dengan anggun—mengimitasi teknik pivot dari olahraga yang dicintai orang yang disukainya—Momoi berbalik arah. Sekolah sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu, ini hari Jumat di minggu pertama tahun ajaran, dan gadis itu melangkah sambil menyematkan sebuah pena ke telinga.

"Siap meliput, _Sensei_!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke** (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

.

.

.

.

.

 _A Sidestory of a_ **Kuroko no Basuke** _fanfiction_ ,

" **By Means of a Miracle** " (c) Roux Marlet

 **By Means of Being a Teacher** (c) Roux Marlet

.

.

.

.

.

 _Crossover, Future Alternate Reality, Canon Pairs._

 **Chapter 4: The Ethics**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mengerti... jadi selain satu orang itu, ada tiga orang ini?"

Satsuki Momoi mengamati sederet nama dan foto di laptopnya, ponsel dijepit di antara bahu dan telinga kanan.

"Aku hanya perlu mewawancara mereka? Oh, akan ada dua senior yang menemaniku. Kapan? Besok Senin? Siap!"

Gadis itu memutuskan sambungan, menutup laptopnya, dan memandang ke seberang rumah dari jendela kamarnya. Di halaman rumah sebelah, seorang pemuda berkulit gelap sedang bermain basket melawan dirinya sendiri.

"Semangat, Dai- _chan_ ," gumamnya entah pada siapa. Momoi mengeluarkan _notes_ yang sudah menjadi kawan intelnya sejak masih SMP dan membolak-baliknya.

Mulai tahun ini dia magang di sebuah media sebagai wartawan. Sifat alamiahnya yang selalu ingin tahu dan menjurus _kepo_ terhadap segala kelemahan lawan tim basket Aomine memicunya untuk bekerja memburu berita secara profesional suatu saat nanti. Dan _notes_ -nya itu, yang separuh halamannya penuh catatan tentang basket, diisi juga oleh beberapa cuplikan berita yang baru-baru ini didapatkannya.

Sejauh ini, sepertinya berita yang paling fenomenal adalah yang baru akan ditugaskan kepadanya besok Senin pagi—mumpung jadwal kelasnya kosong. Mewawancara murid-murid seorang guru _alien_! Bayangkan itu. Momoi bahkan sudah punya judul untuk artikelnya.

Yang tidak dia duga adalah, ternyata dua dari tiga calon narasumbernya tidak bisa diwawancara hari itu. Meski kecewa, dia bersyukur karena ada satu yang bisa. Anak itu hanya dua tahun lebih muda darinya, seorang remaja laki-laki yang baru saja lulus SMP. Gurunya saat kelas tiga SMP itulah yang jadi sumber kehebohan—korban uji coba penelitian yang tidak manusiawi dan sudah meninggal.

Yuuma Isogai nama si narasumber. Dulunya ketua kelas 3-E yang unik dan misterius itu dan dalam minggu ini dicalonkan kembali menjadi ketua kelas oleh teman-teman SMA-nya. Anak yang ramah dan sopan, ditambah muka yang lumayan. Rasanya tepat kalau catatan mengenai teman-temannya kelas 3-E menyebutnya ' _ikemen_ '. Tipe narasumber yang mudah diajak bekerjasama.

Tapi—tidak. Begitu senior Momoi menanyakan hal yang sangat sensitif dengan bahasa blak-blakan, raut kalem itu menggelap seketika. Mendadak bungkam bagai tiram. Momoi merasakan perubahan drastis dalam diri Isogai dari sinar matanya, dan betul saja—anak itu ambil langkah seribu sebelum wawancara mereka selesai.

Atau 'belum selesai' menurut kedua senior Momoi. Mereka masih payah dalam kode etik dan hanya peduli memotret sana-sini—bahkan yunior mereka lebih tahu tentang ini. Tapi sore itu cuaca sangat berangin dan _hay fever_ Momoi mulai kambuh. Sudah sejak tadi dia bersin-bersin terus, jadi Momoi pulang setelah berkata,

"Kita ke sini lagi besok dan minta maaf dulu padanya."

Tapi kedua laki-laki yang sudah mahasiswa itu tidak pulang maupun memiliki niat yang sama. Karena Isogai menyebut kafe dan kerja paruh waktu dan dia hanya berjalan kaki—tepatnya berlari—ke sana, tidak makan waktu lama bagi dua manusia superkepo itu untuk menemukan tempatnya bekerja.

Satsuki Momoi menikmati teh hijau hangat dengan santai malam itu, mencoba mencari tahu tentang Yuuma Isogai / Hiroto Maehara / Megu Kataoka di internet, tanpa tahu nasib buruk yang menimpa kedua seniornya—mereka sudah kapok bertemu Karma Akabane dan masih harus satu kali lagi menderita oleh wasabi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minggu lalu ponselmu hilang dicopet dan sekarang kamu diantar pulang naik sepeda motor oleh teman sekelasmu tanpa memakai helm?!"

"Maaf, _Okaa-san_..." Kepala berambut pucuk tertunduk. Sang Ibu yang konvensional menarik napas dalam-dalam; omelan lima detik saja membuatnya tersengal.

"Kalian baru enam belas tahun!"

Sang anak berusaha menjelaskan. "Ada kelompok wartawan mengejarku dari sejak pulang sekolah. Mereka ingin tahu tentang guruku saat SMP. Dan mereka..."

Nyonya Isogai mendesah keras. Diraihnya putra sulungnya itu lalu dipeluknya.

"Yang penting Yuuma pulang dengan selamat. Terima kasih, _Kami-sama_."

Dua orang adik mengamati dalam diam. Mereka semua ingat apa yang terjadi ketika terakhir kali keluarga mereka berurusan dengan sekelompok wartawan; tiga tahun yang lalu, saat kepala keluarga Isogai meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. "Meninggalkan tiga anak yang masih kecil dan seorang istri yang sakit-sakitan," lalu "Direnggutnya tulang punggung keluarga kecil yang harus berjuang untuk hidup." Beberapa bantuan tak terduga jadi mengalir pada mereka, tapi dengan cara yang sama sekali bukan kehendak mereka. Nyonya Isogai marah besar terhadap media saat itu hingga asmanya kambuh berminggu-minggu. Pada media yang mana, dia tidak tahu. Sejak saat itulah Yuuma bekerja paruh waktu meski dilarang sekolahnya, dan semua anggota keluarga Isogai tidak bisa dibilang tidak anti terhadap wartawan.

Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Hiroto Maehara; Yuuma Isogai itu miskin tapi elegan. Mana mau dia menadahkan tangan untuk minta-minta, menarik simpati orang dengan latar belakang keluarganya?

Dengan kejadian malam itu, Yuuma Isogai lagi-lagi berhutang budi pada Karma. Juga Maehara dan Kataoka. Ditambah Ogiwara. Tidak seperti yang orang bilang, kau tidak harus jadi kaya agar punya teman yang setia.

Jadi ketika dalam perbincangan keesokan paginya di kelas Maehara menyinggung soal Karma yang sekolah di SMA Kunugigaoka dan Ogiwara menimpali bahwa akan ada pertandingan basket dalam rangka penyisihan _Inter High_ bulan depan, Isogai bilang bahwa dia akan menonton semua pertandingan mereka (meski aku tidak familier dengan basket, tambahnya dalam hati).

Ogiwara langsung bersemangat. "Kalau menilik subdistriknya, ada kemungkinan Nagatacho bertemu Kunugigaoka di penyisihan."

"Tapi kukira Karma tidak main basket?" ujar Isogai.

"Tidak, tapi Asano dan beberapa _Five Virtuosos_ masuk tim basket," timpal Maehara.

"Dan kalau kita mengalahkan Kunugigaoka," Ogiwara berseru tertahan, "kita akan melawan Yousen."

Efek dramatis yang muncul setelahnya tidak seperti yang diharapkan, karena baik Maehara maupun Isogai tidak tahu seberapa tenarnya tim basket SMA itu.

"Yousen! Sekolahnya Atsushi Murasakibara, salah satu _Generation of Miracles_!"

"Ah, mereka," ucap Maehara sekenanya.

"Seberapa hebat sih, generasi keajaiban itu? Memangnya mereka main sulap di lapangan basket?" Isogai berkelakar.

"Makanya kau harus nonton, Isogai. Meskipun kami kalah, kau harus nonton pertandingan mereka, ya?" Ogiwara menepuk-nepuk bahu si _ikemen_.

"Oke, aku pasti nonton..."

"Kau mengucapkannya seolah-olah kita _akan_ kalah, Ogiwara!" seru Maehara.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah di hari Selasa, Satsuki Momoi menemui Yuuma Isogai sendirian. Kedua seniornya sakit "sampai waktu yang tak dapat ditentukan". Masa bodoh, gadis itu menyampaikan permohonan maafnya mewakili mereka. Dicegatnya si _ikemen_ di depan gerbang sekolah. Kalau ini telenovela, sudah pasti ada kembang-kembang berjatuhan dan efek angin yang membuat rambut panjang Momoi berkibar indah. Tapi kehidupan nyata bukan drama televisi.

"Aku sudah punya cukup bahan untuk menulis berita. Dan aku janji, tulisan ini akan seobyektif mungkin mewakili kelas kalian. Kalau boleh, aku ingin mewawancara dua temanmu di sini... Maehara- _kun_ dan Kataoka- _san_. Tapi kalau tidak boleh... aku sudah berterima kasih."

Isogai melihat ketulusan di mata sang wartawan, dan, tanpa mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian hari kemarin, dia menoleh ke belakang sejenak sebelum berkata,

"Mereka sedang berjalan ke sini. Pertahankan pendapat kedua puluh empat temanku itu: Koro- _sensei_ adalah guru kami yang berharga, dari lubuk hati kami sendiri. Aku yakin Maehara dan Kataoka bahkan Karma yang di Kunugigaoka akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

Maehara, yang tadi tertahan di depan papan pengumuman saking takjubnya akan fakta bahwa pengumuman anggota tim basket sudah tercantum—sehari setelah seleksi!—semakin kaget lagi karena namanya ada di dalam tim inti, bersama Ogiwara, bukan cadangan... Dia keluar dari sekolah dengan linglung, berteriak pada Isogai di depan gerbang bahwa dia lolos masuk tim inti basket _dan_ sepak bola dan betapa satu tahun ke depan akan penuh dengan neraka latihan sampai malam, ketika dia menyadari sesosok gadis manis berambut merah muda yang sangat feminin sekaligus tampak kuat di sana.

Meremas gelang pemberian Okano di tangannya, Maehara berdoa dalam hati. Kami-sama, _jangan beri pencobaan seberat ini..._ Hell, _siapa cewek manis itu dan mau apa Isogai bersamanya?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi sudah ujian tengah semester, ya, Kataoka- _san."_

Si _ikemen_ tidak merasa canggung berdua saja dengan Megu Kataoka di kursi penonton yang agak remang-remang. Pertandingan basket antara Nagatacho melawan Kunugigaoka akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Ya. Kau jadinya tidak ikut klub sama sekali, bukan, sih?"

Isogai menjawab, "Aku ikut klub memasak... hehe."

"Wow. Memasak? Kedengarannya keren sekali kalau cowok bisa memasak," puji Kataoka tulus. "Kenapa kau pilih memasak?"

"Suatu saat nanti aku akan membuka restoranku sendiri," sahut Isogai percaya diri. "Dan akan menyenangkan kalau juga aku kokinya."

"Impian yang bagus."

"Kataoka- _san_ sendiri, kau mau jadi _hikers_?"

"Tidak, pecinta alam hanya hobi saja."

Selanjutnya Kataoka berbasa-basi, menanyakan kabar ibu Isogai, dan dijawab, baik.

" _Are_? Lihat ada siapa di sini..."

Suara malas yang familier itu membuat Isogai menoleh.

"Karma! Dan, eh, Nakamura- _san_."

"Wah, aku harus berpihak pada tim mana, nih?" ujar gadis berambut pirang itu, menyeringai, berhubung sekolahnya sendiri tidak bertanding di sini. "Halo, Kataoka. Kau nonton Maehara bertanding?"

"Begitulah..."

"Kasihan Maehara. Saat dia bertanding basket pertamanya, Okano juga ikut kejuaraan karate jadi tidak bisa saling mendukung," ujar Nakamura.

"Eh. Orang itu 'kan..." Sepasang mata Isogai terpaku pada si wartawan berambut merah muda di bangku penonton paling depan di seberang mereka. Apa dia mau meliput? Tapi kok ekspresinya serius sekali?

Isogai teringat betapa Maehara seperti terkena panah _cupid_ ketika bertemu Satsuki Momoi pertama kali. Tembakan semi-formal dilancarkan tanpa bisa dicegah Isogai, tapi Momoi yang dua tahun lebih tua bilang dia sudah punya tambatan hati, dan Okano tidak jadi patah hati karena kena tikung yang keji. Belakangan baru diketahui bahwa Momoi bersekolah di Akademi Touou, di mana—seperti berulang kali disampaikan Ogiwara—salah satu _Generation of Miracles_ , Daiki Aomine, bersekolah. Dan fakta tambahannya adalah, Momoi dahulu juga bersekolah di SMP Teiko dan adalah manajer tim basket saat _Generation of Miracles_ sedang dalam puncak kejayaan.

Jadi mungkin saat ini Momoi sedang menganalisis semua tim yang berpotensi akan bertemu dengan Touou di perempat final. Melihat adanya Ogiwara yang berapi-api dan Maehara yang cepat belajar di Nagatacho serta kubu Asano yang ambisius dan antek-anteknya di Kunugigaoka, Isogai tidak tahu siapa yang akan maju ke babak berikutnya.

Yang jelas, Isogai sangat berterima kasih pada Momoi. Dia lega karena setelah terbitnya artikel yang ditulis oleh si wartawan di surat kabar terkenal, orang-orang tak lagi bertanya aneh-aneh. Kelihatannya Momoi mendapat banyak hal dari testimoni Itona Horibe dan Kaede Kayano, yang mengerti seluk-beluk sel _antimatter_ dengan pengalaman mereka sebagai inang. Dari segi saintifik sudah ada penjelasan; dan testimoni Yuuma Isogai, "ketua kelas _ikemen_ yang berbakti pada orang tua", diramu dengan hasil wawancara dengan Nagisa Shiota, "si calon penerus sang guru", dan pendapat teman-teman sekelas mereka membuat artikel itu sangat berkesan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau 'kan sudah tahu aku tidak akan kalah, Karma," ujar pemilik iris violet seusai pertandingan pada si rambut merah.

"Kau memang selalu minta ditonjok ya, Asano," timpal Maehara dengan nada kesal yang sengaja tidak disembunyikan. "Tapi, yah, selamat ya, Kunugigaoka menang."

"Masih ada _Winter Cup_ ," ujar Ogiwara optimis meski kalah di pertandingan pertama ini.

"Apa? Kita masih latihan lagi sampai semester satu berakhir?" Maehara kedengaran histeris.

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak berlatih, kemampuan kita menumpul nantinya."

"Sepak bola, masih ada sepak bola, lho! Dan kau, Ogiwara, bagaimana kau _bisa_ mengatur waktumu untuk lima klub?!" Maehara tetap berisik.

Sementara rombongan _ichinen_ itu ribut sendiri, beberapa orang dalam rombongan kecil di belakang mereka juga bergerak.

"Kau lihat wajahnya tadi kan, Shin- _chan_? Hahaha, hahaha! Mana ada 'Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku'?"

Rombongan itu mengenakan _jersey_ dan seragam oranye—sepertinya tim yang bertanding di arena sebelah. Ogiwara berhenti mendadak dan Isogai nyaris menabraknya.

"Eh. Ada apa, Ogiwara?"

"Astaga... itu _dia_."

"Dia siapa?"

"Shintarou Midorima, salah satu—"

" _Generation of Miracles_?" tebak Maehara bosan. Ups, suaranya agak terlalu kencang sampai-sampai semua anggota tim Shuutoku menoleh ke arahnya. Menunduk malu dan ingin hilang ke dalam bumi, wajah Maehara tidak bisa lebih merah lagi.

"Mereka yang tadi bertanding di sebelah, ya," gumam Shintarou Midorima sambil berlalu. "Yang mana yang menang?"

"Kunu-sesuatu, namanya susah," sahut Kazunari Takao. "Mereka nanti kedapatan lawan Yousen, subdistrik barat."

"Touou juga masih akan melawan Seirin nantinya," imbuh Taisuke Otsubo sang kapten yang juga berada di tahun terakhir SMA.

Sementara itu Ogiwara heboh sendiri.

"Jadi di sebelah tadi ada Shuutoku lawan Touou?! Seandainya kita tidak sedang bertanding... wah, kalian harus melihat salah satu pertandingan mereka. Betul-betul luar biasa!"

Gakushuu Asano mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi seolah berkata, "Kenapa anak ini?" dan Karma Akabane mengamati dengan tertarik.

"Dia _fans_ tim basket SMP Teiko," Isogai menerangkan dengan suara pelan sementara Maehara meredakan kehebohan itu sebisanya.

"Aa~ Teiko, ya. Aku juga pernah dengar. Mereka terkenal bermain tanpa etika."

"Apa maksudmu, Karma?" Asano penasaran.

"Aku pernah dengar," si rambut merah mulai bercerita, "mereka menang sadis atas satu pertandingan dengan skor 111 lawan 11. Dan tembakan terakhirnya adalah bunuh diri, yang sengaja mereka lakukan agar angkanya bisa kembar semua. Sadis sekali, 'kan?"

"Memang sadis," sahut Ogiwara tiba-tiba. "Dan lawan mereka saat itu adalah SMP Meiko, sekolahku."

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued._

 _19.01.2017_


	5. Chapter 5: The Revenge

Semua orang yang ada di situ—alumni SMP Kunugigaoka—tertegun mendengar fakta yang diucapkan dengan ringan tanpa beban itu. Shigehiro Ogiwara yang kelihatannya penggemar fanatik _Generation of Miracle_ itu...

"Bagaimana bisa kau menceritakannya setenang itu?" Asano yang pertama kali menyuarakan pikiran semua orang.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas perbuatan mereka?" Ogiwara tiba-tiba tersenyum sedih. "Aku benci mereka, tapi _Otou-san_ bilang dosa manusia terikat sampai mati; mereka akan mendapatkan balasannya di akhirat. _Otou-san_ seorang pendeta kuil Shinto."

Semua terdiam selama beberapa menit—entahlah, tidak ada yang menghitung—tapi saat Karma bersuara, mereka semuanya setuju.

"Memang benar kau tidak usah membalas perbuatan mereka... tapi berilah mereka _sedikit_ pelajaran."

Kali ini, seringai setan merah itu didukung banyak orang.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

 **Kuroko no Basuke** (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

.

.

.

 _A Sidestory of a_ **Kuroko no Basuke** _fanfiction_ ,

" **By Means of a Miracle** " (c) Roux Marlet

 **By Means of Being a Teacher** (c) Roux Marlet

.

.

.

.

.

 _Crossover, Future Alternate Reality_

 **Chapter 5: The Revenge**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Pasti akan ada cara."

"Coba kita lihat... kapan salah satu dari mereka akan bertanding lagi?"

"Dua minggu lagi, Kaijo lawan Touou, di arena ini!"

"Tuh, dapat dua ikan sekaligus."

"Ngomong-ngomong minggu depan, Kunugigaoka lawan Yousen. Ada yang sekolah di Yousen 'kan?"

"Berikan saja cokelat penggemar secara anonim? Masukkan pencahar di dalamnya."

"Ide bagus!"

Shigehiro Ogiwara tercengang melihat semangat membunuh para alumni SMP Kunugigaoka yang dibicarakan bagai mengomentari cuaca seperti itu.

"Aa~ jangan anonim," ujar Karma, matanya berkilat jahil. "Tulis saja 'Dengan cinta dari penggemarmu, 111-11' atau semacam itu. Nanti mereka tidak tahu dong, siapa yang meneror. Kukira mereka punya banyak _haters_ , deh, dari kalangan tim basket, kalau melihat cara mereka bermain."

"Kalian... kalian menyuruhku untuk balas dendam?" Ogiwara bersuara.

"Ini bukan balas dendam," bantah Nakamura.

"Aku setuju bahwa kejahatan tidak semestinya dibalas kejahatan," ujar Isogai, "tapi dengan tidak ada yang mengajar mereka, perilaku keji itu akan tetap ada sampai mereka dewasa. Itu tidak adil."

"Bicaramu sudah seperti seorang guru saja, Isogai," komentar Maehara.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang mengajari kita seperti itu?" balas si _ikemen_. "Percayalah, Ogiwara. Kalau Koro _-sensei_ masih hidup, beliau pasti membantumu menyusun rencana untuk memberi mereka _pelajaran_."

Ogiwara menggeleng sambil menunduk.

"Memangnya kau terima-terima saja diperlakukan begitu?" Karma memancingnya.

"Kalau diperbolehkan membalas, aku sangat ingin membalas," ujar Ogiwara dengan suara parau. "Hanya satu orang yang sangat kubenci, dan dia adalah kapten tim basket Teiko. Kalau bukan dia yang punya rencana, tidak mungkin anggotanya bergerak."

"Siapa kaptennya?" tanya Asano.

"Namanya Seijuurou Akashi, sekarang di SMA Rakuzan."

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih pahit daripada kekalahan yang menyakitkan, dan tidak ada yang lebih manis daripada kemenangan—atau balas dendam. Shigehiro Ogiwara masih ragu-ragu untuk membalas kekalahan pahitnya waktu itu, tapi perkataan Isogai membuatnya berpikir-pikir lagi.

Mumpung orang-orang itu _masih_ SMA—belum dewasa—tidak ada salahnya _membangunkan_ mereka dari mimpi indah penuh kesombongan. Sebelum mereka jadi orang dewasa yang moralnya lebih bobrok lagi.

Jadi Ogiwara kini sering menghabiskan sesi klub memasaknya untuk berbagai eksperimen.

"Coba cicipi, Isogai."

"Apa ini?"

"Adonan kue mochi yang kucampur pencahar. Rasakan saja sedikit, lalu ludahkan."

Mereka ada di pertemuan rutin klub memasak yang diadakan seminggu sekali sore itu, beberapa minggu sebelum akhir semester satu.

Isogai mencecap dan berujar, "Terasa ada sesuatunya," sebelum meludah ke tempat sampah. "Tutupi rasanya dengan lebih banyak wijen, mungkin?"

"Hm, bisa kucoba."

Isogai mengamati teman sekelasnya yang menumbuk biji wijen dengan bersemangat itu. Meski dua bulan berlalu dan dia belum juga mendapat formula yang pas, Ogiwara tetap berusaha. Kalaupun formula yang pas sudah ketemu, dia belum menentukan dengan cara apa makanan itu akan diberikannya pada Akashi. _Inter High_ sudah selesai dengan SMA Rakuzan lagi-lagi sebagai juara, dan sebentar lagi akan ada penyisihan _Winter Cup_. Mungkin nanti di salah satu kesempatan kalau mereka bertemu di arena, bukan sebagai lawan tanding sepertinya, karena Rakuzan ada di subdistrik utara dan Nagatacho di barat.

Satu hal yang perlu diingat Isogai, Ogiwara itu orangnya pelupa tingkat dewa. Kalau tidak ada dirinya yang selalu menyingkirkan mangkuk-mangkuk wadah tepung milik Ogiwara yang bisa dipakai orang lain setelahnya, mungkin seisi klub itu sudah kena diare masal. Sebenarnya tidak hanya di kegiatan klub memasak; Maehara pernah cerita bahwa Ogiwara meninggalkan kaus kaki di bangku lapangan sepak bola dan pulang begitu saja—masa dia tidak sadar tidak memakai kaus kaki di dalam sepatu?! Perkara uang kas kelas juga demikian; Ogiwara merasa sudah membayar saat dia ditagih oleh bendahara kelas, dan itu memang benar, tapi itu periode yang lalu! Pokoknya ada saja hal yang kadang membuat Ogiwara hampir ribut-ribut dengan teman yang lain—dan biasanya Isogai yang paling banyak membantunya. Saat dulu Ogiwara menyelamatkan Isogai dari kejaran para wartawan, dia jua lupa membawa dua buah helm meskipun sebenarnya punya—untungnya hari sudah malam, lalu lintas tidak terlalu ramai, dan mereka tidak bertemu polisi di perjalanan.

Penyakit Ogiwara memang terkontrol dengan obat, tapi tidak berarti _semua_ gejalanya hilang sama sekali.

Dan di akhir November, berita menggemparkan dibawa oleh Asano lewat Karma yang memberitahu Maehara melalui media sosial. Tersiar kabar bahwa _Generation of Miracle_ membuka latihan basket privat dengan perjanjian yang ditentukan selama tahun terakhir mereka di SMA.

"Yang benar?" Ogiwara mengulang-ulang, tampak sangat tidak percaya. "Sejak kapan mereka jadi serendah hati itu?"

Tapi setelah dibacanya persyaratan yang di- _broadcast_ bersama "iklan" media sosial itu, Ogiwara paham.

"Mereka menyeleksi muridnya dengan ketat dan meminta bayaran yang tidak murah."

Maehara yang sudah tahu apa saja persyaratannya menyumpah-nyumpah. "Bersedia latihan tujuh kali seminggu masing-masing empat jam, memiliki kendaraan sendiri, berkomitmen tinggi, sanggup mengerjakan tugas rumah yang diberikan dua hari sekali. Dan biayanya itu, astaga..."

"Aku mau mendaftar."

"Haah?"

"Kalau aku bisa dapat Akashi, segalanya akan jadi lebih mudah."

Maehara memang tidak tahu seperti apa kondisi ekonomi keluarga Ogiwara, tapi setahunya pendapatan seorang pendeta kuil Shinto tidak banyak. Sepertinya ibunya juga tidak bekerja. Semudah itukah dia memutuskan untuk mendaftar sesuatu yang lebih mahal biayanya daripada kursus bahasa Inggris?

"Ogiwara, kau serius?"

"Ya. Siapa tahu dengan latihan bersama mereka aku bisa tahu tentang mereka lebih dalam. Termasuk... tahu apakah mereka memang benar-benar keji atau ada alasan lain."

Polosnya Shigehiro Ogiwara memang tak lekang oleh waktu. Dan kemauannya tak terkalahkan. Maehara sekali lagi mendapati dirinya dibujuki habis-habisan oleh Ogiwara untuk ikut mendaftar. Bukan biaya yang jadi masalah utama, sih, tapi rasanya dia tak sanggup menjalani latihan sebanyak itu.

Tapi begitu mendengar bahwa Gakushuu Asano dan anggota _Five Virtuosos_ mendaftar juga, Maehara yang merasa kemampuannya begitu-begitu saja jadi terpancing.

Dan begitulah Maehara dan Ogiwara akhirnya sama-sama menghubungi Shintarou Midorima sebagai _contact person_ untuk pendaftaran.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA? Asano sudah dapat pelatih?!"

"Jangan teriak di telingaku, dong," keluh Maehara. Saat itu jeda istirahat di antara dua jadwal ujian semester satu. "Tadi pagi Karma yang bilang padaku. Kalau tidak salah, pelatihnya yang sekolah di SMA Yousen."

"Sementara kita masih di _waiting list_."

"Konfirmasinya maksimal dua minggu setelah mendaftar, 'kan? Berarti dalam minggu ini."

Isogai baru saja bergabung dengan mereka. "Ada kabar apa?"

"Asano akan dilatih oleh Atsushi Murasakibara dari SMA Yousen," ujar Ogiwara.

Saat itu ponsel Maehara bergetar dan layarnya berkedip-kedip.

"Heee?" ujar pemiliknya setelah membaca pesan yang masuk.

"Apa?"

"Dari siapa itu?"

"Shintarou Midorima," Maehara nyengir lebar. "Aku akan dilatih olehnya. Ternyata rumahnya dekat dengan rumahku, sekalipun sekolahnya di subdistrik timur. Aku hanya perlu jalan kaki ke lapangan!"

Ogiwara tidak mendengarkan. Rupanya juga ada pesan masuk di ponselnya... dari nomor tak dikenal. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tiba-tiba merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu memeluk Maehara dan Isogai seperti baru menang lotere.

"Aku dapat Akashi...!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hiroto Maehara memfokuskan perhatiannya pada lambang kotak di papan itu lalu menembak. Rasanya sudah pas, tapi kenapa bolanya tetap tidak mau masuk ke ring?

"Coba tahan posisi menembakmu."

Perintah bernada bariton itu membuat Maehara menyiagakan bolanya di tangan, kiri menyokong dari bawah dan kanan di sisi yang satu. Midorima memberi contoh.

"Kalau telapakmu belum cukup lentur, lakukan ini berulang-ulang." Dia melambungkan bola ke udara vertikal beberapa kali dengan posisi tangan seolah akan menembak. "Setelahnya, kau bisa pilih memegang bola di atas kepala atau di depan dada. Berapa tinggi badanmu saat kelas tiga SMP?"

"Huh? Kurasa 175 cm."

"Pertumbuhanmu cepat, jadi kurasa lebih cocok tembakan dari atas kepala." Midorima mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Seperti ini." Dia tidak melompat—bahkan kelihatan seperti tidak berusaha sama sekali—saat dilontarkannya bola dengan sangat ringan, yang kemudian membentuk parabola sempurna sebelum lolos dari ring tanpa menyentuh pinggirnya.

"Wow!"

Maehara ingat dari cerita Ogiwara bahwa Midorima- _senpai_ adalah _shooter_ andalan tim Teiko, jadi rasanya beruntung mendapatkan guru yang tepat karena Maehara payah dalam menembak.

Menembakkan bola, maksudnya. Bukan menembak yang lain-lain, ya...

Midorima tiba-tiba mengoper bola padanya.

"Coba masukkan tanpa melompat."

Maehara melongo; tinggi badannya masih kurang kalau mau bisa menembak seperti Midorima tadi. Dicobanya satu kali dan gagal. Bola dioper lagi kepadanya, kali ini Maehara bahkan tak sempat menghembuskan napas.

"Coba lagi. Sampai tembakanmu bisa masuk tanpa kau melompat, kita tidak akan istirahat, _nanodayo_."

Maehara baru tahu betapa mengerikannya ambisi _Generation of Miracle_. Ini baru latihan pertama, woi!

"Bukannya aku bersimpati atau apa, tapi tinggi badanmu itu sia-sia kalau tidak dimanfaatkan menjadi _shooter_."

Dia juga baru tahu pelatihnya yang berambut hijau ini tipe orang _tsundere_.

"Dan kacamata hitam ini adalah _lucky item_ Cancer hari ini, bukan maksudku agar orang yang lewat tak mengenaliku."

Dan baru kali ini dia tahu ada orang yang masih percaya fanatik pada ramalan zodiak seperti Midorima.

.

.

.

.

.

"Latihannya satu jam saja, ya."

Gakushuu Asano melotot tidak percaya pada manusia serupa _titan_ bernama Atsushi Murasakibara yang terbujur malas di bangku panjang di sebuah lapangan _streetball_ dekat kompleks Kunugigaoka. "Tapi aku sudah bersedia latihan empat jam sehari!" serunya.

"Tapi aku tidak bersedia _melatih_ empat jam sehari. Salahkan Mido- _chin_ yang seenaknya membuat persyaratan."

"Aku membayar sesuai yang diminta, lho, Murasakibara- _senpai_..." Seumur-umur hidupnya Asano belum pernah merendahkan diri di hadapan kakak kelas seperti ini. "Nanti kubelikan tambahan _maibou_ , deh."

"Beneran, ya?" Tiba-tiba si _titan_ berambut keunguan bangun. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita latihan."

Sepasang iris violet berkilat berbahaya. Baru latihan kedua dan dia sudah tidak kuat menghadapi pelatih anehnya ini. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti bahkan sebelum Murasakibara meraih bola basket itu.

Bahkan tak cukup sampai situ saja, setelah dia pulang didapatinya kabar bahwa Ren Sakakibara juga mengundurkan diri dari _bimbingan_ pelatihnya, Daiki Aomine, yang hanya memintanya berlatih memasukkan bola ke ring sementara sang kakak kelas tiduran di pinggir lapangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Belum cukup."

Shigehiro Ogiwara jatuh terjengkang. Lagi-lagi _ankle break_ ; dia sudah berkali-kali melihat Seijuurou Akashi melakukan teknik itu dan yakin suatu saat bisa mencegah dirinya jatuh, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Akashi melewatinya dengan mudah.

"Carilah jawabannya sendiri, kau pasti bisa. Kau punya potensi."

Itu pujian atau apa, sih? Ogiwara tidak tahu bagaimana mematahkan teknik _ankle break_ bahkan sampai latihan kelimanya dengan Akashi ini.

"Sederhana!" ujar si rambut merah seolah hal itu sudah sangat jelas. "Fokus padaku dan jangan bayangkan yang lain-lain."

Tapi kalau Ogiwara menatap iris heterokrom Akashi, dia pasti teringat adonan kue mochi berpencahar yang belum benar formulanya. Tidak berhasil. Selang satu jam, Akashi bilang sudah saatnya beristirahat.

"Selain basket, apa kegiatanmu di sekolah?" tanya si pelatih selagi keduanya duduk di pinggir lapangan _streetball_.

"Sepak bola, atletik, memanah, dan memasak."

Akashi yang sedang akan minum menurunkan botolnya. "Kau ikut klub sebanyak itu? Bagaimana nilai pelajaranmu di kelas?"

"Begitulah... masih di atas rata-rata, kok, _Sensei_. Dan basket adalah prioritasku di antara lima klub."

Sebotol air diberikan pada Ogiwara. "Ini, minumlah. Apa nama SMA-mu... Nagatacho, ya? Hebat juga ada klub memanah."

"Apa di Rakuzan tidak ada, _Sensei_?" tanya Ogiwara setelah minum sedikit.

"Tidak. Tapi ada klub berkuda dan _marching band_."

Ogiwara meringis kecil, dia sudah tahu semewah apa SMA Rakuzan itu. "Kabarnya klub memanah di Nagatacho juga baru berlangsung dua tahun, sih."

"Ho, begitu," sahut Akashi dengan nada melamun. "Dan Shigehiro, panggil aku ' _senpai_ ' saja. ' _Kantoku_ ' atau pelatih juga boleh. ' _Sensei_ ' terlalu formal."

"Baiklah, _Sen-pai_."

Ogiwara memang memiliki kelebihan _mendengar suara yang tak didengar orang lain_ —bukan bermakna gaib dan sebenarnya itu hanya kiasan, berkat meditasi yang sering diajarkan ayahnya untuk terapi—kalau dia cukup berkonsentrasi maka dia akan bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan orang saat sedang bicara dari ekspresi wajahnya saja. Dan Ogiwara bisa menebak bahwa barusan Akashi berkata seperti ini dalam pikirannya,

"Orang sepertiku tidak patut dipanggil _Sensei._ "

.

.

.

.

.

"Midorima- _senpai_ itu gila sekali, kau tahu, dia betul-betul memforsirku selama latihan. Pulang-pulang aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk mengerjakan PR sekolah."

Isogai hanya bisa jadi pendengar. Pagi itu wali kelas mereka meminta laporan kegiatan kelas selama satu semester dan si ketua kelas terpilih dibebani dengan menyalin catatan itu dari sebuah _logbook_ sebelum siang hari. Jadi dia hanya menanggapi keluhan Maehara dengan "Hmm?" singkat sambil terus menulis. Kenapa tidak menggunakan jasa fotokopi di era yang sudah bukan zaman batu ini? Karena wali kelas meminta catatan itu ditulis tangan. Jadi ya harus ditulis tangan.

Saat pemilihan ketua kelas di awal tahun ajaran dahulu, Isogai menang atas delapan puluh persen suara dalam kelas 1-3, sisanya memilih Ogiwara. Hanya dua calon itu yang mengajukan diri; Kataoka entah kenapa tidak mencalonkan diri waktu itu.

Dalam hitungan bulan, tak terasa bahwa Ogiwara sekarang menjadi teman dekat Isogai dan Maehara—lebih dekat daripada saat mereka SD dahulu. Dalam satu hal, Isogai masih berhutang budi padanya dan dia kebetulan ikut klub memasak yang sama dengannya; Maehara juga satu klub basket dan sepak bola dengan Ogiwara. Perkara latihan dengan _Generation of Miracle_ ini, juga membuat kedua pemain basket itu makin dekat. Karena sama-sama menggunjingkan pelatihnya.

Ogiwara akhirnya berhasil membuat kue mochi yang terasa normal. Isogai pernah satu kali kena efek obatnya meskipun tidak pernah menelan mochi yang dicicipinya. Ke toilet sampai tiga kali dalam sisa kelas memasak hari itu, untungnya Isogai tidak kerja di hari Kamis karena ada kegiatan klub.

Jangan main-main dengan obat garis miring racun, deh. Seberapapun kecil kadarnya dalam campuran, kau tidak pernah tahu seberapa besar efeknya pada tubuhmu.

Dalam prosesnya, Isogai bahkan pernah satu kali menginap di rumah Ogiwara. Masih dalam rangka mencoba membuat adonan _mochi_ , sekaligus minta Isogai membantunya menghapal beberapa tokoh pergerakan sosial dunia—untuk kuis keesokan harinya. Ogiwara memang paling lemah dalam hapalan sementara nilai tertinggi ilmu sosial di kelas diraih oleh Isogai. Memang ada sedikit paksaan seperti yang orang tahu dari sifat Ogiwara, tapi Isogai yang pada dasarnya memang baik hati tidak tega untuk menolak.

Rumah keluarga Ogiwara tidak terlalu besar, dan letaknya bersebelahan dengan sebuah kuil aliran Shinto yang sedikit lebih besar. Shigehiro tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya dan dua adik laki-laki yang kira-kira sebaya dengan kedua adik Isogai. Keluarga itu ramah-ramah dan kelihatannya hidup dalam kedamaian. Istilahnya... seperti "menyatu dengan alam". Apakah memang seperti itu keluarga yang bekerja sebagai abdi suatu aliran kepercayaan? Karena hanya menginap satu malam, Isogai tidak tahu jawabannya. Tapi yang jelas, ibunya langsung tenang ketika dia bilang dia akan menginap di rumah seorang anak pendeta Shinto malam itu—tanpa menyebutkan bahwa teman ini adalah teman yang sama yang mengantarnya pulang naik sepeda motor tanpa meminjaminya helm dahulu.

Dari orang tua Shigehiro-lah Isogai mengetahui bakat unik sang anak sulung. Sepertinya seru juga bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan orang dengan hanya mengamati wajahnya saja. Yah, hal itu diperoleh dari perjuangan keras juga—meditasi adalah hal tersulit yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang anak ADHD.

Dan yang paling disukai Isogai dari orang tua Shigehiro adalah, cara mereka mengucapkan "Selamat jalan" saat anak mereka akan berangkat sekolah. Shigehiro juga jalan kaki ke Nagatacho dan pagi itu agak lain karena dia berangkat bersama Isogai. Remaja berambut cokelat itu kelihatan sangat ceria saat berpamitan dan kedua orang tuanya mengecup tangan kanan masing-masing sebelum melakukan _kiss-bye_ dari pintu depan. Shigehiro membalas kecupan jarak jauh itu dengan wajah memerah tapi tetap tertawa-tawa.

"Orang tuamu baik sekali, ya," ujar Isogai, teringat bahwa sebelum berangkat tadi, saat Shigehiro sedang merapikan kamar, kedua orang tuanya mengucapkan terima kasih pada si _ikemen._

" _Belum pernah ada teman yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum selebar itu."_

Jadi Isogai sekarang merasa terharu. Dia hanya membantu sedikit, kok...

Shigehiro Ogiwara menyahuti, "Ya, aku bersyukur punya mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

Pokoknya satu tahap dalam rencana Ogiwara sudah berhasil. Dia juga sudah punya akses mudah untuk bisa bertemu Akashi. Tinggal waktu yang tepat untuk membuat dan menyerahkan kue mochi itu; kapan? Dan dalam rangka apa?

Jawabannya rupanya diperoleh dari Midorima yang berkata pada Maehara suatu ketika,

"Tanggal dua puluh Desember nanti Akashi ulang tahun. Itu hari Minggu, jadi latihannya hari itu pagi saja, ya? Aku ingin memberinya kejutan sorenya. Bu-bukannya aku peduli padanya, aku hanya ingin membalas perbuatannya mengerjaiku bulan Juli kemarin, _nanodayo_."

Dan sudah diputuskan, Ogiwara akan memberi Akashi kado maut terindah untuk liburan akhir tahun itu. Setelah Desember berlalu, dia akan minta berhenti dari latihan ini untuk "kabur"—seperti Asano, yang sudah berhenti menjadi murid Murasakibara di hari ketiga.

Hari Minggu yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba, Ogiwara siap dengan sekotak kue mochi di tasnya, dan Akashi datang ke lapangan sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan seperti biasa.

Pada latihan yang terakhir sebelum ini, Ogiwara berhasil bertahan dari serangan _ankle break—_ tidak setiap kali, tapi cukup memuaskan. Baginya. Bagi Akashi itu belum cukup.

"Kau harus bisa membuatku akan jatuh."

Bagaimana maksudnya itu?

"Karena aku tidak akan mungkin dibuat jatuh olehmu, jadi cukup buat aku _akan_ jatuh saja."

Kalimat mutlak mengintimidasi itu membuat Ogiwara berpikir keras.

"Murid harus melampaui gurunya. Carilah cara untuk mengalahkan _ankle break_ tanpa menggunakan _ankle break_."

Ogiwara mencoba-coba. Pikirannya tidak lagi melayang pada kue mochi saat berhadapan dengan Akashi, karena perkara kue itu sudah beres dan tinggal diserahkan nanti. Saat Akashi men- _dribble_ dengan kedua tangan bergantian, Ogiwara tahu itu akan menjadi serangan _ankle break_ dan dia menahan kakinya untuk tidak bergerak mengikuti arah bola.

Akashi berusaha melewatinya... Ogiwara terlihat seolah akan tumbang ke belakang, tapi dia melakukan pivot dengan cepat, lalu menyambar bola di tangan Akashi—lebih tepatnya membuangnya—sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

Seijuurou Akashi tertegun di tengah lapangan, mengamati bola oranye yang terpantul menjauhi keduanya.

"Cukup bagus," ujar si pelatih. "Usahakan jangan jatuh setelahnya, dan kau harus pastikan teman satu timmu ada di sisi sebelah sana untuk menangkap bolanya."

Ogiwara tertawa puas. Akashi akhirnya memberinya pujian!

"Kita istirahat dulu saja."

"Baik, _Senpai_!"

"Ini, minumlah." Akashi menyerahkan botol air mineral yang selalu dibawakannya untuk Ogiwara. "Sudah liburan musim dingin, 'kan?"

"Ya. Sekolah akan mulai lagi pertengahan Januari. Apa kita akan latihan terus, _Senpai_?"

"Tentu saja. Sampai Februari berakhir baru kau bisa berhenti sesuai perjanjiannya, kalau kau bertahan."

"Mungkin aku cukupkan sampai Desember ini saja, _Senpai_. _Otou-san_ menegurku karena nilai ujian semesterku kurang baik," dusta Ogiwara.

Akashi mengangkat alis. "Kenapa tidak kau _drop_ saja salah satu klubmu?"

"Aku memerlukannya," sahut Ogiwara sambil menghindari mata Akashi. "Lagipula, apakah tidak ada anak SMA lain yang mengantre untuk berguru padamu?"

"Saat ini sudah dibagi dengan empat orang temanku."

"Jadi yang sekarang sedang dilatih ada lima orang termasuk aku, _Senpai_?" Maehara salah satunya, tentu.

Akashi mengiyakan. "Kali ini murid Atsushi dan Daiki lebih awet dari yang sudah-sudah. Biasanya tidak ada yang bertahan lebih dari seminggu. Mereka bisa sangat keras kalau sedang serius."

Jadi mungkin Asano tidak mendapat kesempatan itu karena sudah terlanjur keluar duluan di saat Murasakibara sedang malas-malasnya.

"Ada berapa jumlah anak yang dilatih?"

"Karena jangka waktunya tiga bulan... aku, Shintarou, dan Ryouta sudah melatih masing-masing dua orang. Kau adalah murid keduaku. Daiki dan Atsushi sepertinya sudah ganti murid masing-masing sepuluh kali. Totalnya mungkin hampir tiga puluh sampai sekarang."

"Sejak kapan kalian mulai melatih seperti ini, _Senpai_?"

Akashi mengingat-ingat sebentar. "September. Ryouta dan Shintarou yang menginisiasi. Lalu karena permintaannya banyak, aku dan yang lain dilibatkan."

"Kenapa kalian bersedia melatih? Maksudku, bukannya kalian sudah kelas tiga, dan segala macam..."

"'Tidak ada salahnya berbagi keajaiban,' begitu kata Shintarou. Menurutku ada benarnya juga. Tidak seru kalau tidak ada lagi keajaiban di lapangan basket karena kami berhenti bermain. Dalam Winter Cup tahun ini kami sudah tidak bermain."

Ogiwara meringis; jawabannya tetap tidak bernada rendah hati. Dia sudah mengumpulkan niat untuk meraih kotak mochi itu dari dalam tas, tapi dia melihat sesuatu di tangan si pelatih yang membuatnya tertegun.

"Akashi- _senpai_..." panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Untuk sisa latihan hari ini, bisakah _Senpai_ mengajariku teknik _shooting_?"

Ogiwara tidak luput mendapati Akashi memindahkan pandangannya sejenak dari mata lawan bicaranya, tapi si pelatih hanya berkata,

"Kau sempurnakan dulu teknikmu yang tadi. Bulan Januari nanti latihannya dibuat tiga kali seminggu saja supaya kau bisa belajar untuk pelajaran di rumah."

Itu adalah perintah mutlak bagi Ogiwara untuk meneruskan latihan sampai Februari.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana mochinya kemarin?"

Dua puluh satu Desember, hari terakhir masuk sekolah sebelum liburan musim dingin. Isogai dan Maehara langsung bertanya _to the point_.

"Aku tidak jadi memberikannya."

Jawaban Ogiwara membuat Maehara membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar dan Isogai mengernyit.

"Kenapa begitu?" Keduanya bertanya.

Ogiwara tidak langsung menjawab, seperti setengah menyesali keputusannya membuang kue-kue itu kemarin. "Aku tidak yakin dengan yang kupikirkan, tapi kurasa Akashi- _senpai_ tidak pantas mendapatkannya."

"Apa dia sudah berubah?" tanya Isogai, mengacu pada kemampuan langka Ogiwara. "Kau menganggap dia sudah bertobat?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja..." Ogiwara berhenti sebentar, berpikir-pikir lagi, sebelum melanjutkan, "Hei, Isogai. Menurutmu apa yang membuat seseorang pantas disebut seorang guru? Guru unik kalian dulunya seorang _assassin_ , benar bukan? Tapi kalian menyebutnya guru yang berharga."

"Karena Koro- _sensei_ mengajarkan tidak hanya tentang hal akademik," sahut Maehara sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dia banyak menekankan soal nilai-nilai kehidupan," tambahnya sambil membuat tanda kutip di udara.

"Bagiku, kualitas pribadinya yang dibangun oleh masa lalunya yang membuatnya jadi guru yang berharga," timpal Isogai.

"Begitu, ya," Ogiwara manggut-manggut. "Karena aku baru saja berpikiran seperti apa Akashi- _senpai_ di lingkungan keluarganya. Kelihatannya dia menjalani hidup yang keras di dalam rumah."

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued._

23.01.2017


	6. Chapter 6: The Decision

Semua orang tahu betapa hebatnya kapten tim basket SMP Teiko itu.

Semua orang juga tahu bahwa pemuda bermarga Akashi itu selalu menjadi juara kelas.

Beberapa orang tahu kemahirannya mengalunkan musik dari instrumen bernama biola.

Tapi, tidak banyak orang yang tahu bahwa Seijuurou Akashi kehilangan ibunya saat usianya belia.

Lebih sedikit lagi orang yang tahu betapa tertekannya Seijuurou karena ayahnya selalu menuntut dirinya untuk menjadi yang nomor satu.

Dan kini hanya dua orang di dunia ini yang tahu, apa yang dilakukan Masaomi Akashi pada putranya itu ketika prestasi Seijuurou tidak sesuai harapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke** (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

.

.

.

.

.

 _A Sidestory of a_ **Kuroko no Basuke** _fanfiction_ ,

" **By Means of a Miracle** " (c) Roux Marlet

 **By Means of Being a Teacher** (c) Roux Marlet

.

.

.

.

.

 _Crossover, Future Alternate Reality, Minor OCs_

 **Chapter 6: The Decision**

* * *

.

 _(Tokyo, setahun sebelum meledaknya bulan)_

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata Seijuurou Akashi tidak langsung terbuka ketika jam alarm itu berdering nyaring. Dia bergumam sedikit sebelum memaksa dirinya untuk bangun, mata masih terpejam, tangan kanannya meraih benda yang berisik itu untuk mematikannya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar tidurnya. Pemuda itu membuka mata.

"Tuan Muda, air panas sudah saya siapkan," ujar siapapun itu yang mengetuk barusan.

Memikirkan suara siapa yang ada di balik pintu—mungkin pelayan wanita yang baru, karena kedengarannya kurang familier—Seijuurou menyahut, "Ya," singkat dan beranjak dengan limbung.

 **Bruk.**

Lututnya mendadak lemas dan dia jatuh menabrak meja, beberapa barang di atasnya ikut terjatuh.

Si pelayan membuka pintu dengan panik.

"Tuan Muda Seijuurou!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut sang tuan muda cepat, berdiri sambil berpegangan pada tepi tempat tidur. _"_ Sedikit _jet lag_. Aku mau langsung mandi. Bereskan saja mejanya."

"Ba-baik, Tuan Muda. Ehm... Tuan Besar menunggu Anda di meja makan lima belas menit lagi."

Sepasang iris heterokrom menatap tajam ke arah perempuan muda berseragam pelayan itu. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Meja makan yang terlalu besar untuk dua orang itu dipenuhi beberapa jenis makanan. Seorang pelayan berdiri agak di belakang kursi Masaomi Akashi.

"Kau belum bercerita sama sekali," ujar sang ayah di sela makan. "Bagaimana _workshop_ itu?"

Yang dimaksudkannya adalah suatu pertemuan calon-calon pebisnis di Chicago yang berlangsung selama hampir sebulan liburan musim dingin lalu.

"Banyak hal menarik," sahut Seijuurou. "Tentu saja aku belum bisa bercerita, _Otou-san_ , aku _baru_ pulang kemarin sore." Kalimat itu diucapkannya dengan sarkastis.

"Kau _sengaja_ tidak turun untuk makan malam dan malah meminta pelayan mengantar makananmu ke kamar," balas Masaomi tak kalah sarkastis.

Seijuurou selesai mengunyah dan menelan _._ " _Otou-san_ tahu bahwa aku baru pertama kali naik pesawat terbang." Dan dia kena _jetlag._ Sejak pulang kemarin, kakinya terasa lembek seperti ubur-ubur; sekarang saja dia masih agak mual _._

"Kau harus mulai terbiasa. Di masa depan nanti, kau akan selalu butuh pesawat terbang untuk bepergian. Lagipula, bukannya _kau_ sendiri yang ingin pergi ke Amerika?"

"Ketika aku bilang ingin, maksudnya adalah _menetap_ di sana untuk sekolah, _Otou-san_." Seijuurou memberi tekanan penuh arti.

"Tidak bisa. Belum waktunya, sudah kubilang, 'kan? Relakan saja beasiswa itu untuk orang lain. Kau sekolah saja di Jepang sini. Rakuzan SMA yang bagus."

Seijuurou Akashi berhasil mendapat beasiswa dari lembaga swadaya untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah di negara adikuasa itu diam-diam... Dan memang ayahnya langsung tidak setuju ketika surat pemberitahuannya sampai di rumah mereka. Ayah dan anak itu sudah berdebat hebat tentang hal ini, dan hasilnya: Seijuurou Akashi akan bersekolah di Tokyo, di SMA Rakuzan.

Dua kepala berambut merah yang sama-sama keras kepala. Seijuurou tahu bahwa adalah lebih bijak untuk mengalah daripada melawan absolutisme ayahnya. Tapi, yah, dia 'kan tidak bisa _selalu_ mengalah. Dari siapa lagi dia mewarisi sifat tidak mau kalah itu?

"Aku belum tahu sekolah itu bagus atau tidak karena aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya," pemuda itu berujar sebelum mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet. Ia meraih tasnya. "Jadi, _Otou-san_... aku berangkat dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

Rakuzan adalah sekolah swasta yang besar. Sebagian besar muridnya adalah anak selebriti, keluarga pejabat, dan orang-orang terkenal lainnya. Dalam lima menit pertama, Seijuurou Akashi langsung tak suka pada anak-anak di sekolah barunya.

Orang tua merekalah yang tenar, tapi anak-anak ini bertingkah seolah mereka empunya dunia ini. Pameran pakaian dan aksesoris mahal digelar tiba-tiba di beberapa sudut sekolah dengan manekin hidup bertampang pongah. Rasa mual yang masih tersisa di ulu hati Seijuurou mendadak bertambah melihat pemandangan-pemandangan menyebalkan itu. Dia mempercepat langkah.

Begitu sampai di aula tempat apel pagi hari pertama akan diadakan, Seijuurou melihat lautan manusia dalam jas sekolah yang sama dengannya. Di sana-sini, anak-anak saling bertegur sapa dan mengobrol.

Tanpa merasa sendirian—karena memang tidak ada alumni SMP Teiko selain dirinya yang meneruskan sekolah di sini—Seijuurou menghampiri papan pengumuman untuk melihat-lihat.

Iris heterokromnya menangkap kalimat "TIM BASKET SMA RAKUZAN" di pojok kanan atas. Sekilas saja dilihatnya, lalu pandangannya berpindah ke ekstrakurikuler catur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ikut basket _lagi_?"

Seijuurou hanya berdua di kamar kerja ayahnya. Suara Masaomi Akashi bernada tinggi.

"Basket dan catur," sahut si pemuda dengan nada tak bisa dibantah. "Aku bisa mengatur waktuku."

"Tapi semester ini kau akan lebih sering pergi ke Amerika. Mr. Gold dan putranya akan mengadakan simulasi proyek _marketing_ alat elektronik."

Seijuurou menatap ayahnya tak percaya. "Kenapa _Otou-san_ baru bilang sekarang?!"

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasan apapun. Di tanggal ini bulan depan, kau harus ke Chicago lagi. Aku akan mengurus izin pada pihak sekolah. Tapi kalau kau merasa latihan basketmu akan terganggu, batalkan saja pendaftaranmu."

Rahang Seijuurou mengeras, namun dia berkata, "Baiklah, _Otou-san_."

Dan dengan itu dia meninggalkan ruangan sang Ayah.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanggal dua Mei, sebulan setelah dimulainya tahun ajaran baru pertamanya di SMA Rakuzan. Seijuurou Akashi yang sudah bergabung dalam tim basket langsung dijadikan kapten setelah latihan pertama. Semua orang tahu tentang _Generation of Miracle_ dan pelatih sangat bangga mengetahui kapten tim hebat tingkat SMP itu ada dalam timnya sekarang. Seperti dalam latihan hari itu, dia menyerahkan seluruh arahan latihan kepada Akashi yunior.

Malam ini, Seijuurou harus berangkat ke Chicago. Tapi latihan basket baru akan berakhir pukul tujuh. Mungkin dia tidak akan sempat beristirahat... tidak masalah. Dia 'kan tidak mungkin melewatkan latihan basket.

Sambil mengarahkan pemain untuk berganti kloter, mata Seijuurou tak luput mendapati seorang rekannya berperilaku aneh di bangku cadangan. Ketika pertandingan simulasi berikutnya dimulai, pemuda berambut merah itu menghampiri sang rekan yang juga duduk di kelas satu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Pemuda kurus yang kalau tidak salah bernama Leo itu menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi- _san_..." Tapi wajahnya pucat sekali dan dia sedikit menggigil. Seijuurou meraih tangannya—anak itu berkeringat dingin. Sang kapten mengajaknya bangkit dari kursi dan berujar dengan nada tegas yang absolut,

"Kita ke UKS—"

Seijuurou sangat terkejut ketika anak itu tiba-tiba muntah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa pulang terlambat?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan penuh intimidasi. Kamar kerja Masaomi Akashi yang berinterior serbaputih seolah menyudutkan Seijuurou.

"Teman satu timku sakit dan kami harus mengantarnya ke rumah sakit."

Atmosfer mencekam semakin kelam.

"Pesawatmu sudah berangkat sekarang."

"Aku tahu, _Otou-san_. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku kapten tim."

"Kapten _lagi_?" gelegar Masaomi. Dia memukul meja kerjanya. "Sudah kubilang, basket tidak akan memberimu masa depan yang cerah!"

" _Kapten_ tim hampir sama dengan _manajer_ perusahaan dalam skala kecil," bantah Seijuurou, tidak mau kalah dengan atmosfer mengintimidasi ayahnya. "Masih ada pesawat jam sepuluh malam, _Otou-san_."

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Masaomi membuka laci.

Sepasang mata sang anak menyipit. "Kalau pesan tiket sekarang, masih sempat." Seijuurou berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah pesankan lagi sebelum kau pulang tadi. Kemarikan tanganmu!"

Perintah luar biasa absolut itu membuat Seijuurou menjulurkan kedua tangannya, telapak terbuka ke atas. Wajahnya kelihatan tak suka.

" _Otou-san_. Kalau besok aku perlu menandatangani sesuatu—"

Terdengar bunyi ayunan rotan, keras—dan tidak hanya satu kali pada tangan yang terlatih memegang bola basket itu.

Jari-jari dan telapak tangan Seijuurou Akashi memerah akibat pukulan itu, demikian pula kulit wajahnya karena menahan amarah. Dia menarik kembali tangannya, terkepal erat dengan sensasi berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

Lagi-lagi dia menerima ketidakadilan di dalam rumahnya sendiri.

"Sekarang, mandilah. Kau bau muntahan."

.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Akashi masih merupakan kerabat kaisar, meski kerabat jauh, dari zaman Edo. Beberapa tradisi penting keluarga masih dipelihara sampai sekarang, dan salah satunya adalah hukuman konvensional yang ketinggalan zaman—menurut Seijuurou—yaitu memukul tangan anak yang bandel dan tidak penurut dengan rotan tipis.

Seijuurou sudah dididik seperti itu sejak kecil, dan dia selalu berusaha jadi yang terbaik bukan hanya karena ambisinya sendiri—dia juga takut kena pukul. Dulu, saat ibunya masih hidup, hukuman itu jarang dilakukan dan kalaupun dilakukan hanya satu pukulan.

Hukumannya yang terakhir sebelum ini adalah di hari pengumuman kelulusan SMP. Nilai ujiannya tidak sempurna—kurang empat poin, padahal nilainya itu sudah yang tertinggi sekota Tokyo. Seijuurou dapat empat pukulan karenanya. Beruntung setelah itu libur, maka tidak perlu ada yang tahu bahwa dia jadi kesulitan memegang pena setelahnya.

Dari segi apapun, Seijuurou tidak bisa menerimanya. Ayah mana sih yang memukul anaknya yang lulus SMP dengan nilai terbaik dalam satu _kota_?

Seijuurou merasa ayahnya semakin keterlaluan sejak dia memutuskan bergabung dalam tim basket SMP Teiko tiga tahun yang lalu. Ayahnya tidak suka, karena menurut beliau, bermain basket membuat jarinya lama-lama tidak bagus lagi untuk main biola.

 _Hell_ , memangnya jari yang dipukuli dengan rotan tidak lebih buruk bagi pemain biola daripada dipakai bermain basket?

Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukannya...? Masaomi adalah ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Nash Gold, Jr. Pemuda tinggi berambut senada dengan namanya. _Partner_ kerja Seijuurou selama seminggu di Chicago pada bulan Mei. Nash ternyata hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari Seijuurou, dan dia sudah lebih berpengalaman di dunia bisnis. Dia menawarkan beberapa peluang bisnis kepada Akashi yunior itu—untuk latihan.

Entah mengapa, Seijuurou tertarik mencoba salah satu—transaksi bahan kimia. Dia suka pelajaran kimia dan setahunya aliran jual-beli bahan seperti itu akan mudah—bahan-bahan kimia harganya mahal dan izin pembeliannya sulit didapat di mana-mana, apalagi yang akan dibeli oleh laboratorium pemerintah maupun industri obat. Lagipula kata Nash, Seijuurou bisa menjadikannya kerja _part-time_ dari Jepang sana.

Masaomi menyetujui hal itu. Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa Seijuurou juga sedang mencoba bisnis lain—transaksi saham dan piutang. Legal dan terbuka, tapi karena Seijuurou berniat mendonasikan penghasilannya itu kepada yayasan sosial yang membutuhkan, dia merahasiakannya dari ayahnya.

Seijuurou menikmati kegiatannya yang satu ini—dia merasa _menang_ dari ayahnya ketika beliau tidak tahu keseluruhan dari apa yang Seijuurou lakukan di luar sekolah. Suatu saat nanti, sang ayah akan dibuatnya terkejut dengan kesuksesan besar yang sedang dibangunnya diam-diam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas satu SMA berlalu dengan cepat. Tim basket SMA Rakuzan bersinar gemilang tahun ini, atas kemenangan mereka di Inter High maupun Winter Cup. Di kedua ajang itu, Akashi yunior menemui teman-temannya sesama _Generation of Miracle_ , yang kini meneruskan ke sekolah lanjutan yang berbeda-beda. Semuanya berkembang dengan baik—Seijuurou tidak mungkin kalah! Kelas dua nanti, dia masih menjadi kapten.

Tahun ini, dia hanya dua kali kena hukuman dari ayahnya. Satu di bulan Mei, satu lagi akhir November—gara-gara dia _hanya_ dapat juara dua di kontes biola nasional. Dia harus berusaha lebih keras lagi agar bisa sama sekali tidak kena hukuman.

Pada latihan basket terakhirnya di kelas satu, Seijuurou akhirnya menemukan penyebab kejanggalan yang terjadi hampir di tiap latihan. Selalu ada yang merasa tidak enak badan setelah pertandingan simulasi. Stok minuman elektrolit dibongkar dan ditemukan beberapa yang segelnya sudah tidak utuh... Setelah diperiksa di laboratorium, ternyata ada bahan kimia yang tak seharusnya ada di sana, dalam jumlah kecil.

Sang pelatih dan manajer juga menelusuri agen pembelian minuman tersebut. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan ketika kiriman tiba dan pengirimnya ditanyai, petugasnya kelihatannya baik-baik...

Mata Seijuurou tidak luput melihat sesuatu di balik jaket orang itu. Segera setelah manajer dan pelatih berlalu, dia menahan si petugas pengirim.

Laki-laki muda itu menjadi takut. "A-apa yang—"

"Kau dari Yousen?" tanya Seijuurou langsung.

Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan, merapatkan jaket untuk menutupi logo pada baju seragamnya dengan gelisah. Iris heterokrom lawan bicaranya sangat mengintimidasi.

"Pergilah," ujar Seijuurou akhirnya.

Petugas itu langsung kabur ke mobil boksnya.

 _Haizaki Food and Beverage Company..._ begitu tulisan pada kendaraan itu.

Kenapa nama itu terasa familier? Seijuurou kembali ke gimnasium dan membereskan bawaannya. Latihan memang sudah selesai, meski masih ada yang meneruskan berlatih sendiri. Supir keluarga Akashi mestinya sudah menunggu...

Nah, itu dia mobilnya, di seberang jalan.

Hari sudah malam dan konsentrasi Seijuurou Akashi mungkin sedang menurun. Yang jelas, pemilik _Emperor Eye_ itu bahkan tak sadar ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang saat ia menyeberangi jalan...

.

.

.

.

.

Agenda bisnis ke Chicago bulan Februari terpaksa dibatalkan. Tentu saja Masaomi tidak suka. Dia memukul tangan Seijuurou satu kali setelah dia yakin tangan putranya itu baik-baik saja.

Seijuurou diserempet mobil saat akan pulang dari latihan basket; kaki kanannya terkilir dan punggungnya sedikit lecet. Supir keluarga ditegur dengan keras agar mulai sekarang menjemput tuan muda _di dalam_ halaman sekolah. Sekarang ini banyak pengemudi gila di jalan, begitu gerutuan si supir tua pada para pelayan.

Sang tuan muda sendiri menghabiskan dua hari pertama liburan musim seminya di kamar. Bukan bermalas-malasan... dia mencari sesuatu dengan laptop dan internet dan dia menemukannya.

 _Haizaki Food and Beverage Company_... perusahaan yang bisnisnya kelihatan bersih dan baik-baik, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Seijuurou kenal seseorang dengan marga itu.

Shougo Haizaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Seijuurou tahu Shougo Haizaki meneruskan sekolah di SMA Yousen, sama dengan Atsushi Murasakibara. Selama liburan musim semi sebelum kenaikan kelas dua, dikerahkannya semua jaringan informannya dan didapatnya hasil memuaskan: Shougo Haizaki sedang menjalankan bisnis obat-obatan dan bahan kimia dalam skala kecil secara _online_. Dari berbagai data lain, Seijuurou mendapati bahwa bisnis yang sejenis dengan yang dirintisnya di Amerika itu kurang berhasil di tangan Shougo.

Seijuurou ingat betul siapa Shougo Haizaki.

 _._

 _Pemuda berambut biru langit itu tampak kebingungan._

" _Kau... kau yakin tidak salah orang? Err... Akashi-_ kun _?"_

" _Tidak. Aku memang bicara padamu, Tetsuya Kuroko. Kau akan ikut seleksi_ first string _jam empat sore ini dan jangan sampai terlambat."_

 _Sore itu, seleksi berlangsung dengan seru. Banyak anak dari_ second string _yang cukup potensial, termasuk seorang dari kelas satu bernama Shougo Haizaki. Tapi pandangan Seijuurou fokus pada anak berambut biru dari_ third string _yang tidak menonjol itu. Sebagai kapten baru tim basket SMP Teiko di kelas satu juga, Seijuurou punya tugas merombak tim inti yang semuanya sekarang sudah duduk di kelas tiga._

 _Hanya satu posisi kosong yang tersisa untuk menggenapi angka lima. Dan Seijuurou, tanpa berunding dengan ketiga temannya, mengumumkan nama Tetsuya Kuroko sebagai yang terpilih._

 _Daiki Aomine sebenarnya setuju saja karena dia yang merekomendasikan Kuroko pada Akashi yunior itu. Atsushi Murasakibara tidak peduli, selama si anak baru tidak banyak menghabiskan makanan yang disiapkan manajer. Namun Shintarou Midorima sempat menegurnya._

" _Apa kau punya pertimbangan tertentu, Akashi? Kenapa Kuroko yang kau masukkan? Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa ketika mereka yang cukup berbakat protes padaku,_ nanodayo. _"_

" _Dia punya bakat terpendam. Kau lihat dia waktu seleksi, 'kan."_

 _Midorima terdiam sebentar. "Tapi, tanpa penjelasan yang cukup... tidakkah akan ada banyak orang yang merongrongmu,_ nanodayo _?"_

 _Memasukkan Kuroko dalam tim inti ternyata tidak semulus yang dibayangkan sang kapten._

" _Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup. Aku minta maaf, Akashi-_ kun... _"_

" _Aku tidak mau menerimanya," jawab Seijuurou dengan nada absolutnya yang khas. Sepasang mata biru Kuroko menatapnya dengan memohon._

" _Masih banyak calon lain yang berbakat. Misalnya, Haizaki-_ san. _Dia sekelas denganku dan dia sangat ingin masuk tim inti. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa—jantungku—tidak untuk saat ini, Akashi-_ kun _."_

" _Kalau begitu, kau bisa ikut semester depan. Aku akan minta salah satu kakak kelas untuk mengisi posisimu dulu semester ini. Akan kuhubungi ahli fisioterapi nanti untuk membantumu. Kudoakan jantungmu sudah lebih baik saat waktu itu tiba."_

 _Kuroko tidak tahu harus bilang apa._

" _Sebelum kita naik kelas dua, kupastikan kau sudah akan bersinar sebagai_ Generation of Miracle. _"_

 _Seseorang di balik pintu gimnasium, seorang anggota_ second string _berambut kelabu, mendengar semua percakapan itu tanpa sengaja dan segera menjadi panas hati._

 _Satu tahun berlalu, dan saat anak-anak tim inti yang dikenal sebagai_ Generation of Miracle _duduk di kelas dua, Seijuurou Akashi merekrut Ryouta Kise yang tadinya anggota_ second string _untuk masuk_ first string. _Kemampuan_ copycat- _nya akan sangat bermanfaat untuk tim inti... dan dengan demikian, lengkaplah keenam anggota_ Generation of Miracle _yang berjaya sampai keenam anggotanya lulus dari Teiko._

 _Tidak ada yang memerhatikan seseorang dengan bakat tak kalah hebat yang ditolak dengan telak, yang tahu masalah kesehatan Kuroko dan kebiasaan Akashi yang selalu membeli sekardus minuman untuk latihan, yang tidak bisa menerima masuknya Kuroko dan Kise dalam tim inti—apa sebetulnya yang kurang dari Shougo Haizaki?_

 _Seijuurou Akashi tidak tahu bahwa dirinya telah menyulut api dendam dalam hati Haizaki. Si rambut kelabu adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang berani untuk protes langsung kepadanya—alih-alih pada Midorima, yang tidak semenakutkan Akashi tapi memberi jawaban yang kurang memuaskan juga._

 _Apa yang kurang dari Shougo Haizaki? Staminanya bagus, dia berbakat dan punya teknik hebat yang tak kalah dari para anggota_ first string!

"Kau tidak punya hati pada permainan basket."

 _Satu kalimat menohok dari Akashi muda yang dilontarkan lantaran permainan kotor dan egois Shougo Haizaki yang ditutup-tutupi pada hari seleksi membuat pemuda itu, yang merasa dirinya diperlakukan tidak adil, bersumpah untuk membunuh sang kapten tim basket Teiko suatu saat nanti._

 _._

Di musim semi yang sama dengan pencarian Seijuurou, seluruh dunia dibuat geger karena bulan meledak hingga tersisa bentuk sabit. Ada yang bilang, kiamat sudah dekat dengan pertanda tersebut.

Seijuurou tidak peduli; itu mungkin fenomena semesta yang belum dapat ditangkap nalar. Kalau kiamat memang akan datang, Seijuurou dengan sangat memohon agar datangnya sesudah dia membalas perbuatan orang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari di Bulan Desember, pemuda bernama Shougo Haizaki mengertakkan gigi dengan kebencian yang amat sangat. Di tangannya tergenggam ponsel dan di hadapannya laptopnya menyala.

Orang ini, Seijuurou Akashi...! Dari mana dia tahu Haizaki berjualan obat-obatan dan bagaimana bisa dia meng- _hack_ akun dagang _online_ -nya sampai hancur begini? Tidak pakai nama samaran pula, sehingga Haizaki langsung tahu biang keroknya.

Bisnis _di atas awan_ nya runtuh. Dan belum cukup begitu, Akashi mengiriminya _e-mail_.

" _Tangan kotormu tidak cocok dipakai berbisnis. Aku tahu perbuatanmu terhadap tim basket Rakuzan."_

Sementara itu Seijuurou, setelah menghabiskan satu semester lebih untuk menelusuri dan mengobrak-abrik bisnis Haizaki, setengah terkejut dan sebagian lagi kebingungan menyadari bahwa orang itu ternyata punya stok narkoba dalam penyimpanannya. Mau dikemanakan pula benda haram itu? Setelah mengontak Nash Gold, Jr. akhirnya ada jalan keluar bagi si Kapten Rakuzan. Kirim saja ke Amerika, banyak pengedar yang mencari. Nash malah menawarkan yang lain-lain padanya—untuk _recreational use_ , katanya—tapi Seijuurou menolak. Begini-begini dia orang yang lurus hukum. Tapi menghabiskan stok Haizaki tidak bisa cepat—Seijuurou harus sangat berhati-hati kalau dirinya tidak mau tertangkap sebagai pengedar. Pengiriman barang tambahan itu terus-menerus dilakukannya selama sisa kelas dua dan awal kelas tiga.

Kemudian datang lagi hal baru di kelas tiga. Saat itu kira-kira bulan Agustus menjelang September, beberapa hari setelah Ryouta Kise dan Shintarou Midorima mengiriminya _e-mail_ yang isinya serupa. Mereka memintanya melatih adik kelas beberapa teknik basket.

Setelah bertemu keduanya secara langsung dan sedikit berdebat, akhirnya Seijuurou setuju ikut serta. Dalam perkembangannya, diseretnya juga Daiki dan Atsushi yang punya kebiasaan malas latihan untuk ikut melatih karena yang meminta semakin banyak. Namun di akhir September, evaluasi internal diadakan oleh Seijuurou—rencananya akan dilakukan setiap akhir bulan—dan menurutnya anak-anak itu belum sesuai harapannya.

"Keajaiban memang tidak bisa terjadi dua kali dalam satu generasi..." ujar sang mantan kapten Teiko.

"Padahal kita sudah promosi ke mana-mana- _ssu_ ," sahut Ryouta. "Masa' kita menghasilkan atlet yang biasa-biasa saja?"

"Kalau memang orangnya biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengubahnya, _nanodayo_ ," timpal Shintarou.

"Kecuali mungkin kalau kita pakaikan _doping_ pada mereka," usul Daiki seenaknya.

"Beri mereka pola diet gizi seimbang, pasti berhasil," ujar Atsushi tidak nyambung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba usul Daiki?" tiba-tiba Seijuurou bertanya. Seingatnya dalam stok Haizaki pernah ada beberapa kardus amfetamin, tapi sepertinya itu sudah dikirim ke Amerika.

Memesan ulang, Seijuurou merencanakan untuk memberikan stimulan itu dalam minuman elektrolit tanpa menyadari betapa miripnya modus tersebut dengan kejahatan yang dilakukan Haizaki terhadap tim Rakuzan.

Seijuurou memang sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Minggu sebelumnya, empat kejadian berturut-turut membuahkan sebelas pukulan rotan di tangannya. Dia terkena demam berdarah yang membuatnya harus diopname lima hari—ujian tengah semester setelahnya tidak terlalu bagus karena dipersiapkan saat kondisi tubuhnya belum fit—dan setelah turun jadi peringkat tujuh seangkatannya, Seijuurou kalah dalam kompetisi biola tingkat regional. Masaomi tidak berbelas kasihan meski penyebab kegagalan-kegagalan itu adalah suatu penyakit—bukan maunya Seijuurou kena demam berdarah, 'kan?

Memar-memarnya bertahan sampai berminggu-minggu—itu sangat mengganggunya dalam melatih basket, berhubung dia sendiri sudah tidak bermain dalam tim. Mana mau dia mengenakan perban tangan seperti Shintarou? Dan di kepala Seijuurou hanya ada satu ambisi; bagaimana mencegah kegagalan menghampirinya kembali? Jadi ketika usaha latihan basket yang dirintis Ryouta dan Shintarou itu hampir _gagal_ juga, dia menganggap halal segala macam cara, termasuk pakai narkoba. Mumpung kesempatan terbuka.

Seijuurou Akashi tidak pernah kalah. Tidak pernah salah juga, karena dia absolut.

Tapi kali itu rupanya keputusannya salah.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan Februari, beberapa minggu menjelang ujian kelulusan SMA bagi angkatan _Generation of Miracle_ dan awal semester dua bagi Shigehiro Ogiwara. Malam itu dia berlatih dengan Seijuurou Akashi seperti biasa—jadwalnya sudah diubah tiga kali seminggu agar tidak memberatkan belajarnya.

Saat latihan, kebetulan dilihatnya Yuuma Isogai melintas dekat situ. Matahari memang belum terbenam betul sehingga sosok familier berpucuk itu mudah dikenali. Dipanggilnya sang kawan, yang menoleh dan balas melambaikan tangan.

"Kau tidak kerja?" teriak Ogiwara.

"Tidak! Hari ini ulang tahun atasanku dan dia menyuruh kami pulang setelah makan-makan tadi," sahut Isogai.

"Wow, baguslah!" Ogiwara membidik ring dan menembak, bolanya masuk.

"Teman sekelas?" tebak Akashi, yang diiyakan oleh si adik kelas. Sementara itu Isogai mendekat, ingin melihat latihan itu sejenak berhubung dia tidak sedang buru-buru pulang ke rumah. Dia berdiri di balik pagar kawat dan menonton.

Ogiwara sudah berhasil memperbaiki tekniknya untuk mengatasi _ankle break_ Akashi. Dan sekarang dia sedang mencari cara menaklukkan _Emperor Eye._ Pertandingan _one-on-one_ berlangsung dan Ogiwara sudah kecolongan skor beberapa kali dalam satu menit.

"Amati baik-baik apa kelemahanmu."

Ogiwara tidak mengerti.

"Fokus bukan pada bolanya, tapi pada orang yang memegangnya."

Isogai yang sedang menonton lebih tidak mengerti lagi. Dia tak paham mengapa latihan basket bisa menghabiskan energi Maehara lebih dahsyat daripada latihan sepak bola. Sepertinya itu karena bermain basket membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk berpikir?

Saat sedang memikirkan semuanya itu, Isogai sedikit terlambat menyadari bahwa tubuh Ogiwara rebah di tanah. Karena Akashi berteriak, barulah dia tergugah; Ogiwara kejang-kejang di tengah lapangan. Isogai berlari masuk sambil meraih ponsel untuk memanggil ambulans sementara Akashi menekan sisi-sisi rahang muridnya itu, membuat lidahnya tidak menghalangi jalan udara.

 _Pulsa Anda tidak mencukupi_...

Isogai nyaris mengumpat mendengar suara operator di ponselnya—di luar wataknya, jelas—tapi Akashi yang mendengarnya langsung meraih ponselnya sendiri dari bangku untuk menelepon ambulans.

"Apa dia pengidap epilepsi?" tanya Akashi dengan suara sedikit bergetar sesudahnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Memang Isogai tidak tahu! Yang dia tahu, Ogiwara menderita ADHD. Dia terpaku menyaksikan remaja berambut cokelat itu, dengan mata melotot terbuka tanpa bisa bicara, seolah diguncang sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya berkali-kali.

"Kukira kau temannya."

Tiga kata sederhana dari Akashi itu seolah menohok perasaan Isogai; memang benar, Ogiwara temannya. Tapi mereka tidak sedekat _itu_...?

"Penyakit yang aku tahu dideritanya adalah ADHD..." si _ikemen_ berambut pucuk mencoba memberi informasi yang mungkin berguna. Akashi sudah menggeledah tas Ogiwara—kalau benar anak itu penderita epilepsi, mestinya dia membawa obatnya ke mana-mana.

Akashi tertegun saat yang ditemukannya adalah satu strip obat bernama generik amfetamin. _Indikasi: untuk mengatasi gejala dan hiperaktivitas pada penderita ADHD._

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued._

27.01.2017


	7. Chapter 7: The Teacher

"Selamat malam. Saya pelatih basket Shigehiro. Sekarang dia sedang di rumah sakit..."

Seijuurou Akashi diam sebentar dengan ponsel di telinga, mendengarkan kepanikan dari seberang.

"Saya sangat menyesal."

Dijelaskannya secara singkat apa yang terjadi, diberikannya alamat rumah sakit itu, lalu diputuskannya sambungan. Melirik ke kursi ruang tunggu di depan IGD, pemuda berambut merah itu menghela napas dengan berat hati. Di sana duduk seorang teman Shigehiro yang berambut hitam dengan dua pucuk aneh, tidak panik tetapi syok, dan tampaknya sedang kehabisan pulsa. Tapi kalau bukan karena anak itu, Akashi tidak akan bisa menghubungi keluarga Ogiwara.

Yang datang menit berikutnya adalah Shintarou Midorima. Tidak sendirian, dia bersama anak didiknya—Hiroto Maehara, yang rupanya adalah teman sekelas anak itu juga. Mereka rupanya juga sedang latihan tadi ketika Akashi menghubungi si pelatih.

"Isogai!" seru si _casanova_ , yang sudah mendengar sedikit cerita dari pelatihnya sendiri. "Apa yang terjadi?" Matanya berpindah antara pada sahabatnya dan si pelatih berambut merah yang hanya membisu.

"Ogiwara... dia tiba-tiba kejang saat latihan."

"Lalu?" tuntut Maehara.

"Belum tahu keadaannya sekarang..."

Saat keluarga Ogiwara akhirnya datang sesaat kemudian, keadaan Shigehiro sudah diketahui.

Dia sudah meninggal.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

 **Kuroko no Basuke** (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

.

.

.

 _A Sidestory of a_ **Kuroko no Basuke** _fanfiction_ ,

" **By Means of a Miracle** " (c) Roux Marlet

 **By Means of Being a Teacher** (c) Roux Marlet

 _Disclaimer: sidestory_ ini, juga cerita utamanya, dibuat untuk memuaskan hasrat menulis tentang efek antikolinergik dengan bumbu kriminalitas dan konsep random tentang sosok pengajar. Roux Marlet tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Crossover, Future Alternate Reality_

 **Chapter 7: The Teacher**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Keracunan amfetamin?"

Yuuma Isogai bertanya demikian sambil memakai sepatunya dengan benar sebelum beranjak dari rumah—dia sudah berpamitan, tentu.

"Semalam aku merongrong Midorima- _senpai_ untuk memberitahuku apa yang sebetulnya terjadi pada Ogiwara. Dia 'kan tetap di rumah sakit bersama Akashi- _senpai_ dan keluarga Ogiwara." Hiroto Maehara menjelaskan sembari berjalan ke sekolah bersama-sama.

"Amfetamin itu kalau tidak salah, obat untuk ADHD-nya. Kemarin Akashi- _senpai_ menemukan obat itu di tas Ogiwara."

"Begitu?" Maehara membelalakkan mata. "Kukira amfetamin itu _doping_ untuk atlet. Kita pernah mempelajarinya di mata pelajaran kimia."

"Tapi rupanya juga obat ADHD. Aku juga baru tahu kemarin."

"Dan Ogiwara keracunan amfetamin..." Maehara merenung.

"Apa dia lupa sudah minum obatnya lalu minum lagi?" usul Isogai. "Bisa dihitung dari jumlah obat yang tersisa, 'kan?"

"Bisa saja..."

"Kapan pemakamannya dilaksanakan?"

"Jenazahnya akan langsung diperabukan, besok sore. Dan kau tahu, Isogai? Karena Midorima- _senpai_ bilang Ogiwara keracunan amfetamin, awalnya tidak ada hal lain yang kupikirkan bisa menjadi sarananya. Minuman elektrolit itu, yang diberikan pelatih kami setiap latihan, merknya tidak jelas."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, bisa jadi mereka membeli produk yang mutunya kurang baik, dan siapa yang tahu kalau minuman _ecek-ecek_ begitu dicampuri sesuatu? Aku pernah tanya pelatihku dan dia bilang semua anak didik mendapatkan minuman yang sama. Karena minumanku dari Midorima- _senpai_ kemarin sudah habis, aku minta _Otou-san_ mengantarku ke klinik untuk tes urin semalam. Tapi tidak ada yang aneh."

"Hah? Bagaimana caramu minta tes urin kalau kau tidak sedang sakit?"

"Aku bilang saja punggung bawahku sangat sakit dan aku sulit buang air kecil. _Otou-san_ takut ginjalku kenapa-kenapa, jadi begitulah. Aku 'kan berbohong demi sesuatu yang baik."

"Jadi bukan dari minuman yang diberikan pelatih, 'kan?" Isogai bergumam. "Kukira mereka tidak mungkin memberikan sesuatu yang mereka tahu tidak aman, buat anak didiknya."

Berita kematian Ogiwara sudah disampaikan di kelas dan seisi kelas setuju untuk hadir dalam upacara pengabuan keesokan sorenya. Namun belum sampai tengah hari, kelas itu diganggu oleh panggilan kepala sekolah untuk Yuuma Isogai.

"Kenapa kepala sekolah memanggilmu?" bisik Maehara saat Isogai melewatinya, diikuti pandangan mata yang juga ingin tahu dari Kataoka.

Mana Isogai tahu? Tapi rupanya hal itu berkaitan dengan kematian Ogiwara. Seorang penyidik dari kepolisian Tokyo ingin bicara padanya.

Yuuma Isogai diminta hadir sebagai saksi dalam pengadilan Seijuurou Akashi, besok pagi.

"Hah?" Isogai terperangah tidak mengerti. "Bukankah kejadian semalam adalah kecelakaan?"

"Memang kecelakaan. Tapi bisa jadi pembunuhan terencana. Karena itu kami butuh kesaksianmu."

"Pembunuhan terencana? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Akashi- _senpai_?"

"Di dalam minuman yang diberikannya pada anak itu ditemukan amfetamin dosis tinggi."

Isogai tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi. Jadi dugaan Maehara benar...?

"Dari mana amfetamin itu berasal, di situlah kuncinya. Seijuurou Akashi sudah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka tapi belum pasti dia bersalah. Kalau dia tahu minuman itu mengandung amfetamin dan tetap memberikannya, dia bersalah. Kalau dia sendiri yang menambahkan amfetamin ke dalamnya, dia juga bersalah. Dia melanggar hukum di bidang keolahragaan— _doping_ itu ilegal bagi atlet. Dan karena perbuatannya itu menyebabkan kematian, hukumannya bisa fatal."

Si _ikemen_ bergidik mendengarnya. "Tapi kalau dia tidak bersalah... jika seandainya dia memang tidak tahu dan tidak melakukan?"

Si petugas polisi menyipit di balik kacamatanya. "Maka dia tidak akan dihukum. Makanya kami membutuhkan kesaksianmu. Kau, satu-satunya pihak ketiga yang ada di tempat dan waktu kejadian."

Isogai menelan ludah; kenapa perkataan itu terasa membebaninya berat sekali? Dia 'kan hanya kebetulan lewat...

"Tapi aku sedang melamun sampai Akashi- _senpai_ berteriak dan saat itu Ogiwara sudah kejang-kejang."

Lagipula, apa kata ibunya nanti kalau mendengar Yuuma diminta datang ke pengadilan—meski bukan dia yang kena kasus? Dan bukankah akan ada banyak media massa? Itu persoalan besar; belum lagi kalau memang pengadilannya besok _pagi_ , itu artinya dia harus membolos kelas?

"Kami sudah membuatkan surat izin untukmu absen kelas besok," ujar si penyidik.

Isogai tetap meragu dalam diam. Masalahnya media...

Penyidik Junpei Hyuuga berusia dua puluh dua menegurnya dengan keras.

"Kalau kau bicara kebenaran, kenapa takut? Tak ada ruginya padamu, bukan? Kau membantu tegaknya keadilan atas kematian temanmu. Bukankah Ogiwara _-kun_ ini temanmu?! _"_

Isogai tetap menunduk. Tapi dia merutuk, kenapa dirinya bisa sepengecut ini? Kalau memang bakal banyak wartawan di sana, lalu kenapa? Kali ini toh bukan dia yang jadi sorotan utamanya, tapi Akashi. Dan perkataan si polisi benar. Dia teman Ogiwara, yang mendukungnya membikin kue mochi yang tak jadi diberikan, yang membantunya menghapal ilmu sosial, yang memberinya motivasi untuk menegakkan keadilan—

—kalau Isogai sendiri pernah menyampah lisan soal keadilan waktu membicarakan kejamnya tim basket Teiko dahulu, kenapa sekarang dia malah mundur?

Seandainya Koro- _sensei_ masih ada... dia tentu juga mau Isogai hadir dalam pengadilan.

" _Ada saatnya nanti kalian harus menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan dan tidak bisa dihindari. Tapi kalian hanya perlu bertahan sampai semua itu berlalu... karena kalian anak-anak yang kuat."_

Jadi dikuatkannya hati dan diiyakannya permintaan si polisi.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hei, Isogai. Menurutmu apa yang membuat seseorang pantas disebut seorang guru? Guru unik kalian dulunya seorang_ assassin _, benar bukan? Tapi kalian menyebutnya guru yang berharga."_

" _Karena_ Koro-sensei _mengajarkan tidak hanya tentang hal akademik. Dia banyak menekankan soal nilai-nilai kehidupan," ujar Maehara lebih dulu sambil membuat tanda kutip di udara._

" _Bagiku, kualitas pribadinya yang dibangun oleh masa lalunya yang membuatnya jadi guru yang berharga," timpal Isogai._

" _Begitu, ya. Karena aku baru saja berpikiran seperti apa Akashi-_ senpai _di lingkungan keluarganya. Kelihatannya dia menjalani hidup yang keras di dalam rumah."_

 _Maehara dan Isogai tidak merasa perlu bertanya. Ada banyak hal dalam latar belakang seseorang yang menjadi alasannya untuk berbuat keji; bisa jadi kekejian serupa yang diterimanya dari orang lain... hampir sama seperti Koro-_ sensei _yang tumbuh menjadi seorang_ assassin _karena tuntutan kehidupan di sekitarnya._

" _Lagipula menurutku menjadi guru tidak selalu berarti kau harus lebih tua daripada muridmu," ujar Maehara._

" _Kenapa begitu?" Ogiwara bertanya._

" _Seperti ini saja. Isogai membantumu membuat kue mochi dan menghapal ilmu sosial. Isogai adalah 'guru'-mu saat itu. Suatu ketika kau mengajariku cara menembak bola yang benar, saat itu kau menjadi 'guru'-ku. Padahal kita sebaya."_

" _Dan seorang senior maupun pelatih bukan manusia yang sempurna. Mereka juga terus-menerus belajar," imbuh Isogai. "Aku pernah baca di buku... bahwa seorang guru memang harus jadi pembelajar seumur hidupnya."_

" _Lalu ketika seorang guru berbuat salah dan muridnya mengetahuinya, murid itu harus berani menegur gurunya," ujar Maehara lagi. "Oh. Aku baru sadar... main tikam seperti ini tidak membuahkan hasil yang baik bagi guru maupun muridnya, ya. Kau ingat_ shinigami _generasi kedua, Isogai? Murid pertama Koro-_ sensei _..."_

" _Orang itu pada akhirnya kena batunya juga," sahut si_ ikemen _. "Ya, kalau misalnya Akashi-_ senpai _memang sadar dan menyesal, kau memang tidak perlu berbuat apa-apa, Ogiwara."_

" _Ah, kukira dia bahkan sudah lupa terhadap kejadian itu," timpal si rambut cokelat. "Lagipula, Akashi-_ senpai _sebetulnya orang yang baik."_

" _Bagaimana bisa?" Maehara skeptis._

" _Dia 'kan orang kaya, jadi mestinya kalau latihan semahal ini tidak diadakan pun dia tidak akan terpengaruh. Tapi dia tetap melatihku meski tangannya memar-memar begitu."_

.

.

.

.

.

Apapun itu, Seijuurou Akashi sudah mengaku dalam pengadilan keesokan paginya bahwa dia sendiri yang memasukkan serbuk amfetamin dalam minuman elektrolit itu. Untuk Ogiwara dan untuknya sendiri, untuk _recreational use_ , katanya. Dan Ogiwara tak pernah tahu. Dan Akashi tak tahu juga bahwa Ogiwara mengidap ADHD serta sudah meminum amfetamin setiap harinya.

Karena penyebab keracunan itu bukan amfetaminnya sendiri. Tapi _overdosis_ amfetamin.

"Aku bersumpah, tidak ada niatku untuk membunuhnya."

Meskipun begitu, Seijuurou Akashi sepertinya tetap akan dinyatakan bersalah. Para juri kesulitan memutuskan perkara itu, antara lain karena tersangkanya baru berusia delapan belas, dan sidang ditunda hingga ujian kelulusan SMA berakhir; dengan pertimbangan, bagaimanapun Seijuurou harus menempuh ujian dulu. Pada saat sidang yang kedua itu, Yuuma Isogai tidak perlu hadir.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, tidak ada kerumunan media massa di gedung itu pada sidang yang pertama. Isogai sedikit-banyak merasa lega dan dia pulang dengan hati yang ringan... dia berdoa bagi Ogiwara untuk bisa berpulang pada sang pencipta dalam kedamaian juga...

Dan sore itu Isogai bersama teman-teman sekelas menghadiri upacara pengabuan. Di sana berdiri kedua orang tua Shigehiro, mengecup tangan masing-masing dan memberikan _kiss-bye_ terakhir mereka untuk sang putra sulung yang hiperaktif dan sulit fokus di kelas, yang mereka ikhlaskan kepergiannya akibat kecelakaan, yang dididik untuk selalu memaafkan orang, yang sempat merasakan dilatih oleh Kapten Generasi Keajaiban, yang tetap mencintai olahraga basket meski sempat ternoda oleh kebencian, dan—

—yang akhirnya mendapatkan teman sekaligus pelajaran yang berharga untuk pertama dan terakhir kali dalam hidupnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan salah satu temannya itu, yang tetap rendah hati melayani orang lain meski sudah akan naik status menjadi pemilik restoran di usia dua puluh empat dan tidak menyukai popularitas yang bukan hasil usahanya sendiri, bicara pada pemilik Maji Burger yang menjadi saksi akar permasalahan yang merumit baru-baru ini,

"Jadi Tetsuya Kuroko itu seorang guru TK!"

"Iya, benar. Kenapa kau begitu terperanjat, Yuuma- _kun_?"

Yuuma Isogai tampak mempertimbangkan jawabannya sebelum menyahut,

"...karena menjadi guru itu bukan perkara mudah. Iya 'kan, Furihata- _san_? Kenapa pula Anda mengajariku untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan pelanggan Maji Burger? Meskipun... hal itu ternyata memang diperlukan untuk kasus ini."

"Kau bisa bilang... intuisiku tajam," kekeh Kouki Furihata. "Kau tidak akan percaya kalau kubilang aku ini mantan agen intelijen negara. Dan Yuuma- _kun_ , aku tahu kau ini dulunya cukup beken waktu sekolah. Aku juga kenal Tadaomi Karasuma dari departemen pertahanan yang pernah ditugaskan di kelasmu."

Isogai hanya tercengang.

.

 _ **END.**_

* * *

 _._

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _._

Sekian _sidestory_ kedua dari **By Means of a Miracle**! ^^ ( _sidestory_ pertama adalah _oneshot_ Kuroko no Basuke berjudul **It's Always Tea Time** dengan latar waktu hampir dua tahun setelah kematian Ogiwara dan enam tahun sebelum cerita utama).

Baca cerita utama duluan atau _sidestory_ duluan nggak akan terlalu beda. Karena dalam masing-masing cerita sama-sama ada petunjuk yang bakal dibahas di cerita yang lain. Jujur sebenarnya Roux belum pernah bikin _multichapter sidestory_ ^^,, jadi mungkin beberapa keterkaitan sudah kelihatan jelas sejak permulaan.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca—dan mohon kritik / sarannya :D

31.01.2017

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **EXTENDED ENDING**_

 _._

" _Saat ini tengah berlangsung sidang pengadilan terhadap Shougo Haizaki, Tetsuya Kuroko, dan Ryouta Kise yang berhubungan dengan kasus kematian seorang anak SMA akibat doping delapan tahun yang lalu, juga terjadinya serangkaian pembunuhan terencana terhadap para mantan anggota_ Generation of Miracle _yang berakhir dengan tewasnya Seijuurou Akashi tanggal sepuluh Januari—"_

Televisi yang sedang menayangkan berita itu dimatikan ketika terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Masuk," sahut sang direktur dari kursinya. Seorang laki-laki muda berbadan tegap masuk dan mendekati meja itu.

"Ini berkas yang Bapak minta. Semua sudah saya _print_."

"Ya," ujar sang direktur seraya mengambil kertas-kertas yang disodorkan. "Kau merokok lagi, eh, Ryouma- _kun?_ "

Ryouma Terasaka mengumpat dalam pikirannya, gesturnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah. "Ya, tadi—di halaman kantor, Pak. Bukan di dalam ruangan."

"Memangnya orang tuamu mendidikmu untuk _menjadi_ seorang perokok?" tanya sang atasan sembari mencari-cari pulpen dalam laci.

Retorika sarkastik dari bosnya yang anti-asap rokok dalam ruang itu membuat Terasaka meringis. Baunya tentu tertinggal di pakaian—mau bagaimana lagi? Tapi Terasaka memang jadi sering batuk-batuk seminggu terakhir gara-gara mencoba merokok. Hanya coba-coba, karena Yoshida bilang rasanya tidak enak, dan ternyata memang tidak enak. Sepertinya dia berhenti saja deh setelah ini... lagipula bisa-bisa dia dipecat, padahal bosnya ini bilang dirinya adalah sekretaris terawet yang pernah dimilikinya. Sudah lima tahun Terasaka bekerja pada pengusaha ternama yang perusahaannya memiliki banyak cabang di Asia Pasifik itu.

"Maaf, Pak. Saya tidak akan merokok di area kantor lagi." Ditambahkannya tanpa memikirkan betapa konyolnya menanggapi sebuah retorika, "Dan ini bukan ajaran orang tua saya."

Si bos tak sengaja menjatuhkan pulpennya ke lantai. Terasaka buru-buru membungkuk ke bawah meja untuk mengambilkan pulpen itu, tapi kepalanya terbentur meja saat akan bangkit setelahnya.

"Aduh. Maafkan—"

Sebuah pigura foto di tepi meja hampir terjatuh karena guncangan barusan dan Terasaka menangkapnya. Tanpa sengaja, secara otomatis, dia melihat sosok dalam foto itu. Sama-sama laki-laki berambut merah dengan tampang tidak suka dibantah, berusia remaja, dalam seragam resmi kelulusan suatu sekolah swasta. Anehnya, sepasang matanya memiliki warna berlainan.

"Anda tidak pernah bercerita mengenai putra Anda, Pak?" tanyanya simpatik sembari meletakkan pigura itu pada tempatnya semula beserta pulpen yang tadi jatuh.

Tunggu dulu. Rasanya sebelum ini pigura itu tidak pernah ada di sana...

Terasaka tertegun ketika didapatinya sepasang mata si bos memerah.

Selama ini Terasaka tidak tahu ke mana istri bosnya ini—ada cincin kawin di jarinya, dan umur beliau sudah setengah abad sepertinya—dia juga tak tahu apakah sang bos punya anak atau tidak. Mungkin ada sejarah menyedihkan di balik itu, dan Terasaka—yang sudah jauh lebih peka meski tetap tidak terlalu cerdas sejak lulus SMP—merasa salah bertanya. Dia meminta maaf lagi, membungkuk sopan lalu segera undur diri dari ruangan itu, menyadari perubahan atmosfer perasaan sang bos yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Meski saat dia menutup pintu ruangan Masaomi Akashi, Terasaka masih bisa mendengar sang direktur terisak tertahan,

" **Aku telah salah mendidiknya..."**


End file.
